ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Imaginationland 2 (Original)
Imaginationland 2 is the epic action-adventure animated comedy fantasy musical film and sequel to Imaginationland in South Park, this time with new characters and creatures, both good and evil. The sequel is rated PG-13 for violence and mild language. The film was released in theaters on May 19, 2017. Main Characters *Stan Marsh *Eric Cartman *Kyle Broflovski *Kenny McCormick *Butters Stotch *Wendy Testaburger *Bebe Stevens *Clyde Donovan *Annie Knitts *Lola *Red *Molly *Meagan Ridley *Nichole Daniels *Kevin Stoley *Milly Larsen *Craig Tucker *Heidi Turner *Tweek Tweak *Token Black *Jimmy Valmer *Timmy Burch *Bradley Biggle *Francis *Sally Turner *Kal *Esther *Scott Malkinson *Allie Nelson *Bill & Fosse *Jason *Nelly *David Rodriguez *Asian Girls *Kelly Gardner *Emily *Jenny Simon *Kelly Pinkerton-Tinfurter *Kelly Rutherford-Menskin *Annie *Girl with Blonde Hair *Boy with Blue Cap *Boy with C Cap *Boy with Red Scarf *DogPoo Petuski *Douglas *Terrance Mephesto *Tommy Turner *Boy with Red Shirt and Blue Pants *Boy with Blonde Hair *Boy with Blue Hoodie *Other 4th Graders Minor Characters *Randy Marsh *Sharon Marsh *Shelly Marsh *Gerald Broflovski *Sheila Broflovski *Ike Broflovski *Linda Stotch *Stephen Stotch *Liane Cartman *Kevin McCormick *Mrs. McCormick *Karen McCormick *Stuart McCormick Council of Seventy-Four *Alfred Pennyworth (DC Comics) *Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Anna (Disney's Frozen) *Anubis (Egyptian Mythology) *Aslan the Lion (The Chronicles of Narnia) *AVL (Despicable Me 2 and Despicable Me 3) *Blaze the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Chun Li (Street Fighter) *Claire Dearing (Jurassic World) *Cleopatra (Egypt) *Dana Scully (The X-Files) *Donald Duck (Disney) *Eighth Doctor (Doctor Who) *Eleventh Doctor (Doctor Who) *Elsa (Disney's Frozen) *ESD (Earth Space Defense) (Independence Day: Resurgence) *Fifth Doctor (Doctor Who) *Firewater, Mr. Grits, and Twinkie (Sausage Party) *First Doctor (Doctor Who) *Fox Mulder (The X-Files) *Fourth Doctor (Doctor Who) *Gandalf the Grey (The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring) *Glinda the Good Witch (The Wizard of Oz) *Goku (Dragon Ball Z) *Goofy (Disney) *Han Solo (Star Wars) *Heather Lee (Jason Bourne) *Jesus Christ (The Bible) *Joel and Ellie (The Last of Us) wearing gas masks *Judy Hopps (Disney's Zootopia) *Lara Croft (Tomb Raider) *Luke Skywalker (Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope) *Maria Hill (Marvel Comics) *Master Chief (Halo) *Monarch (MonsterVerse) *Morpheus (The Matrix) *Naruto *Neo (The Matrix) *Nick Fury (Marvel Comics) *Nick Wilde (Disney's Zootopia) *Ninth Doctor (Doctor Who) *Owen Grady (Jurassic World) *Popeye (Popeye) *Professor X (Marvel Comics) *R2-D2 (Star Wars) *Raiden (Mortal Kombat) *Rouge the Bat (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) *Second Doctor (Doctor Who) *Seventh Doctor (Doctor Who) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Sharon Carter (Marvel Comics) *Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Sixth Doctor (Doctor Who) *Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat) *Super Best Friends (South Park) *Supergirl (DC Comics) *Tenth Doctor (Doctor Who) *Terrance & Phillip (South Park) *The Doctor (Doctor Who) *The Wizard of Oz *Third Doctor (Doctor Who) *Tikal the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Toretto's Crew (Fast & Furious franchise) *Towelie (South Park) *Trinity (The Matrix) *Twelfth Doctor (Doctor Who) *Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z) *VP Trumbull (Olympus Has Fallen, London Has Fallen) *War Doctor (Doctor Who) *Wonder Woman (DC Comics) *Zeus (Greek Mythology Real People Deceased *Billy Mays (died in the real world, sent to Imaginationland after death by Jesus) *Dick Clark (same fate as Billy Mays, was also sent to Imaginationland) *Aaliyah (same fate as Billy Mays and Dick Clark, was also sent to Imaginationland) *Annette Mills (same fate as all the others, was sent to Imaginationland as well. Often accompanied with Muffin the Mule.) *Majomonroe (momoko tells cartman and his friends about why she never appeared on ojamajo doremi sharp and season one due that she is the only witchling in new york because her old greenling Majomonroe died before the events of Motto) Regressed Ages or Current Ages *Aevin Dugas (in her current age) *Adam West (at 50 years old) *Alan Arkin (at 44 years old) *Alice Cooper (at 30 years old) *Andy Williams (at 54 years old) *Annette Funicello (at 16 years old) *Anton Yelchin (at 27 years old) *Ariel Winter (at 14 years old) *Arlo Guthrie (at 34 years old) *Avery Schreiber (at 49 years old) *Barbara Eden (at 45 years old) *Barry Williams (at 18 years old) *Ben Vereen (at 29 years old) *Beverly Sills (at 50 years old) *Bill Cosby (at 52 years old) *Bill Paxton (at 39 years old) *Bindi Irwin (at 14 years old) *Bob Hope (at 77 years old) *Brett Sommers (at 52 years old) *Britney Spears (at 25 years old) *Brooke Shields (at 14 years old) *Candice Bergen (at 36 years old) *Carol Burnett (at 46 years old) *Carrie Fisher (at 20 years old) *Charles Aznavour (at 52 years old) *Charles Grodin (at 53 years old) *Charles Nelson Reilly (at 46 years old) *Cheryl Ladd (at 25 years old) *Christopher Knight (at 15 years old) *Christopher Reeve (at 26 years old) *Cloris Leachman (at 50 years old) *Connie Stevens (at 37 years old) *Cyndi Lauper (at 34 years old) *Dale Evans (at 70 years old) *Danny Kaye (at 65 years old) *Dave Hood (in his 40's) *David Bowie (at 69 years old) *Debbie Harry (at 35 years old) *Diana Ross (at 36 years old) *Dom DeLuise (at 45 years old) *Don Rickles (at 90 years old) *Dudley Moore (at 48 years old) *Dyan Cannon (at 43 years old) *Edgar Bergen (at 44 years old) and Charlie McCarthy and Mortimer Snerd *Elizabeth Montgomery (at 44 years old) *Elizabeth Taylor (at 46 years old) *Elton John (at 32 years old) *Ethel Merman (at 69 years old) *Eve Plumb (at 14 years old) *Florence Henderson (at 42 years old) *Fred Penner (at 45 years old) *Gene Kelly (at 67 years old) *Gene Wilder (at 43 years old) *George Burns (at 84 years old) *Gilda Radner (at 32 years old) *Goldie Hawn (at 33 years old) *Harry Belafonte (at 51 years old) *Harvey Korman (at 49 years old) *James Coburn (at 52 years old) *Jennifer Connelly (at 14 years old) *Jennifer Grey (at 16 years old) *Jim Nabors (at 48 years old) *Joel Grey (at 51 years old) *Jodie Foster (at 14 years old) *John Cleese (at 39 years old) *John Denver (at 38 years old) *Jonathan Winters (at 53 years old) *Judy Collins (at 38 years old) *Julie Andrews (at 43 years old) *Juliette Prowse (at 38 years old) *Kenny Rogers (at 40 years old) *Lena Horne (at 57 years old) *Leo Sayer (at 30 years old) *Liberace (at 59 years old) *Linda Lavin (at 45 years old) *Linda Ronstadt (at 35 years old) *Lindsay Lohan (in her current age) *Liza Minelli (at 34 years old) *Lola Falana (at 34 years old) *Loretta Lynn (at 44 years old) *Loretta Swit (at 45 years old) *Lynda Carter (at 28 years old) *Mac Davis (at 40 years old) *Marcia Wallace (at 40 years old) *Mary Tyler Moore (at 36 years old) *Madeline Kahn (at 35 years old) *Madison Pettis (at 14 years old) *Madonna (at 26 years old) *Mark Hamill (at 26 years old) *Marlo Thomas (at 45 years old) *Marty Feldman (at 47 years old) *Matthew Corbett (in his late 30's) *Maureen McCormick (at 16 years old) *Mel Brooks (at 53 years old) *Michael Lookinland (at 12 years old) *Milton Berle (at 72 years old) *Mummenschanz *Nancy Sinatra (at 36 years old) *Nancy Walker (at 53 years old) *Nipsey Russell (at 53 years old) *Paul Simon (at 40 years old) *Paul Walker (at 40 years old) *Paul Williams (at 36 years old) *Pearl Bailey (at 60 years old) *Peter Sallis (at 56 years old) *Peter Sellers (at 52 years old) *Peter Ustinov (at 57 years old) *Phyllis Diller (at 58 years old) *Prince (at 37 years old) *Raquel Welch (at 38 years old) *Rich Little (at 39 years old) *Richard Pryor (at 37 years old) *Rita Moreno (at 45 years old) *Robert Urich (at 42 years old) *Robin Williams (at 27 years old) *Roger Miller (at 43 years old) *Roger Moore (at 53 years old) *Roy Rogers (at 71 years old) *Rudolf Nureyev (at 40 years old) *Ruth Buzzi (at 33 years old) *Sandy Duncan (at 30 years old) *Senor Wences (at 85 years old) *Sharon, Lois, & Bram (all at 43 years old) *Shirley Bassey (at 46 years old) *Shirley Jones (at 42 years old) *Steve Burns (in his late 20's) *Steve Martin (at 32 years old) *Susan Olsen (at 11 years old) *Sylvester Stallone (at 29 years old) *Teresa Brewer (at 45 years old) *Tony Randall (at 60 years old) *Tracey Ullman (in her late 20's) *Twiggy (at 27 years old) *Valerie Harper (at 37 years old) *Vincent Price (at 70 years old) *Zero Mostel (at 53 years old) List of Characters of the Good Side *A.F.C. Blinky (Bucky O'Hare) *Abbey Bominable (Monster High) *Abner Doubledeal (Futurama) *Abuelito (Mucha Lucha) *Adil Hoxha (The Simpsons) *Agent Coulson (Marvel Comics) *Agent J & Agent K (Men in Black) *AiAi (Super Monkey Ball series) *Aiko Senoo (Ojamajo Doremi) *Al Harrington (Family Guy) *Aladdin and Abu (Disney's Aladdin) *Ali Baba (Ali Baba and the 40 Thieves) *Alice Liddel (Disney's Alice in Wonderland) *Alice Snuffleupagus (Sesame Street Classics) *Allison Taylor (The Simpsons) *Alvarine Bisque (The Simpsons) *Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor (Alvin & the Chipmunks) *Amana (Futurama) *Ambrose (Rango) *Amelia Vanderbuckle (The Simpsons) *Amy Wong-Kroker (Futurama) *Anastasia Grey (Fifty Shades) *Andy Panda *Angels (The Bible) *Angela (Family Guy) *Angelina Mouseling, Alice Nimbletoes, Marco, Gracie, Viki, A.Z., Ms. Mimi, Mr. Maurice Mouseling, Mrs. Matilda Mouseling, Polly Mouseling, Mrs. Thimble (Angelina Ballerina) *Anguirus (Godzilla) *Animal (The Muppets) *Ankylosaurus (Prehistoric Animals) *Annie Bennett (Annie) *Ant-Man/Giant Man (Marvel Comics) *Apatosaurus (Prehistoric Animals) *Apollo, Squacky, CowBella, and Sweetpea Sue (Pajanimals) *Appa (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Apple White (Ever After High) *April (Futurama) *April O'Neil (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) harem-ized *Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Aquaman (DC Comics) *Archaeopteryx (Prehistoric Animals) *Ariel (Disney's The Little Mermaid) *Arnie Pye (The Simpsons) *Arnold (Hey Arnold!) *Arno Dorian (Assassin's Creed: Unity) *Arthur (Ghosts'n Goblins series) *Arthur Read, DW, Buster, Francine, Muffy, Binky, Brain, Sue Ellen, George, Fern, Prunella, David Read, Jane Read, and Kate (Arthur TV series) *Ashlynn Ella and Hunter Huntsman (Ever After High) *Astro Boy (Astro Boy) *Aunt Anna Otter (PB&J Otter) *Austin Powers (Austin Powers series) *Avery Bullock (American Dad) *B (Total Drama) *B1, B2, Morgan, Lulu, Amy, and The Rat in a Hat (Bananas in Pajamas) *Babar, Badou, Pom, Lulu, Blacktrunk, Celeste, Zephir, Periwinky Pants, Prospero, Sleek, Corocdylus, Jake, Cornelius, General Huc (Babar and the Adventures of Badou) *Babs Pewterschmidt (Family Guy) *Baby Kong (Donkey Kong Country TV series) *Baby Luigi (Mario) *Baby Mario (Mario) *Bagheera the Panther (Disney's The Jungle Book) *Baku (Japanese Mythology) *Bat Cat (Samurai Pizza Cats) *Baloo the Bear (Disney's The Jungle Book) *Bandersnatch (Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland) *Banjo and Kazooie *Barkley the Dog (Sesame Street Classics) *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and Riff (Barney and Friends) *Barney Bulldog (Maple Town) *Barney Gumble (The Simpsons) *Barry Steakfries *Bart Simpson *Batley (Eureeka's Castle) *Batman, Robin, and Batgirl (DC Comics) *Baudelaire Orphans (Lemony Snicket's A Series of Lemony Snicket) *Baxter the Clown (The Great Space Coaster) *Bayard the Bloodhound (Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland) *Baymax (Big Hero 6) *Bayonetta (Bayonetta) *BB-8 (Star Wars) *Beamer (Pound Puppies & The Legend of Big Paw) *Beans (Rango) *Bear, Tutter, Pip & Pop, Ojo, Treelo, Shadow (Bear in the Big Blue House) *Beardo (Total Drama) *Beast (Marvel Comics) *Beast Boy (DC comics) *Beavis and Butthead *Bella, Milo, Fizz, and Jake (The Tweenies) *Bella Swan (Twilight) *Belle (Disney's Beauty and the Beast) *Belle, Sebastian, and Poochie (Belle and Sebastian anime) *Ben Elf, Holly Thistle, King Thistle, Queen Thistle, Daisy & Poppy, Nanny Plum, The Wise Old Elf, Gaston Ladybird, Redbeard the Elf Pirate, Lucy, Sally, Lucy's Father, Mrs. Fig, Mrs. Fotheringill, Fairy Mother (Ben & Holly's Little Kingdom) *Bender Rodriguez (Futurama) *Berenstain Bears *Bernard (Megamind) *Bert and Ernie (Sesame Street Classics) *Bert Badger (Maple Town) *Bert Raccoon (The Raccoons) *Beta Ray Bill (Marvel Comics) *Beth (Total Drama) *Betty Badger (Maple Town) *Biff and Sully (Sesame Street Classics) *Big Bird (Sesame Street Classics) *Big Boy (Big Boy restaurant mascot) *Big Locomotive (2011 film version of The Little Engine That Could) *Big Paw (Pound Puppies & The Legend of Big Paw) *Big Strong Freight Engine also known as Pete also known as Green Freight Engine (1930 Book, 1991 Film, and 2011 Film Versions of The Little Engine That Could) *Big Top, Pranky, Hiccup, Tickles, Blooper, Badum-Bump, and Rover (Little Clowns of Happytown) *Bigfoot (Legendary Creature, American Mythology) *Bill and Boy (Disney's Schoolhouse Rock segment called I'm Just a Bill) *Billionairebot (Futurama) *Billy, Mandy and Grim (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Billy Candle (Call of Juarez) *Billy Madison and Veronica Vaughn (Billy Madison (1995 film)) *Binyah Binyah (Gullah Gullah Island) *Bitsy Beaver (Maple Town) *Black Bolt (Marvel Comics) *Black Dynamite, Bullhorn, Cream Corn (Black Dynamite) *Black Panther (Marvel Comics) *Black Widow (Marvel Comics) *Blade (Marvel Comics) *Bladebeak (Quest for Camelot) *Blake Belladonna (RWBY) *Blaze, AJ, Gabby, Zeg, Stripes, Starla, Crusher, Pickle (Blaze and the Monster Machines) *Blinky and Nutsy (Blinky Bill) *Blinky, Pinky, and Sandy Brown (Noozles) *Blondie Lockes (Ever After High) *Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Techna, Aisha, and Roxy (Winx Club) all wearing poison-shielding masks *Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) *Blue-Haired Lawyer (The Simpsons) *Blue (Blue's Clues) *Blue Meanies (Yellow Submarine) *Bo (Wimzie's House) *Bob the Ball who narrates segments (A Little Curious) *Bob, Tina, Linda, Gene, Louise, Teddy, Mort (Bob's Burgers) *Bobby Bear (Maple Town) *Bogge and Quagmire (Eureeka's Castle) *Bonny Bear (Maple Town) *Boo Berry *Boober Fraggle (Fraggle Rock) *Boxy (Futurama) *Br'er Rabbit *Brachiosaurus (Prehistoric Animals) *Brady (Total Drama) *Brandine Spuckler (The Simpsons) *Brian Griffin, Meg Griffin, Lois Griffin, Stewie Griffin, and Chris Griffin (Family Guy) *Briar Beauty (Ever After High) *Brick (Total Drama) *Bridgette (Total Drama) *Bright Eyes (Pound Puppies & The Legend of Big Paw) *Brody (Total Drama Presents The Ridonculous Race) *Bruce (Family Guy) *Bruiser (Bucky O'Hare) *Bruno the Trashman (Sesame Street Classics) *Bubblun and Bobblun (Bubble Bobble) *Bucky Beaver (Maple Town) *Bucky O'Hare *Bud Buckwald, Janice Buckwald, Becky Buckwald, Sanford Buckwald, Gert Buckwald, Ruiz Gonzalez, Ernesto Gonzalez, J.C. Gonzalez, Maria Gonzalez, Pepito Gonzalez, Placido Gonzalez (Bordertown) *Buddy Bear (Maple Town) *Budgie the Helicopter *Buena Girl (Mucha Lucha) *Buford (Rango) *Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Bumblebee (Transformers) *Bumblebee Man (The Simpsons) *Bumblelion (Wuzzles) *Bumper the Badger (Diddy Kong Racing) *Bunny Rabbit (Maple Town) *Buster the Horse (Sesame Street Classics) *Butter Otter (PB&J Otter) *Butterbear (Wuzzles) *Buzz Lightyear *C-3PO *Cabbage Patch Kids (Baby Dolls) *Caboose (2011 film version of The Little Engine That Could) *Caesar (Planet of the Apes) *Caillou, Rosie, Leo, Clementine, Xavier, Emma, Lee Wuhn, Jason, Jeffrey, Jay (Caillou) *Calvin & Hobbes *Cameron (Total Drama) *Cammy White (Street Fighter) *Candy Kong (Donkey Kong series) *Canopy (Transformers: The Last Knight) *Captain America (Marvel Comics) *Captain Britain (Marvel Comics) *Captain Crandall, Rope Girl, and Skate Lad (Teamo Supremo) *Captain Falcon (Super Smash Bros.) *Captain Hero (Drawn Together) *Captain James T. Kirk (Star Trek) *Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics) *Captain Quark (Ratchet & Clank series) *Captain Phoebus (Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Captain Planet *Care Bears (Care Bears) *Carl Carlson (The Simpsons) *Carlito (La Misma Luna also Known as Under the Same Moon) *Carly the Cardinal (Arbor Day Foundation) *Carmelita Fox (Sly Cooper) *Carol Brady (The Brady Bunch) *Carol West (Family Guy) *Carrie and Devin (Total Drama Presents The Ridonculous Race) *Carter Pewterschmidt (Family Guy) *Cartridge Unit, Sinclair 2K, Lisa, and Cymbal-Banging Monkey (Futurama) *Carrie White (Stephen King's Carrie) *Casper the Friendly Ghost *Cassie Cage (Mortal Kombat) *Cassim (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) *CatDog *Caterpillar (Disney's Alice in Wonderland) *Caveman *Cedar Wood (Ever After High) *Centaurs (Greek Mythology) *Cerise Hood (Ever After High) *Chack'n (Chack'n Pop) *Chain Smoker (Futurama) *Chao (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Charmy Bee (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Charizard (Pokemon) *Charlamagne (Pound Puppies & The Legend of Big Paw) *Charlie, Lola, Marv, Lotta, Soren Lorensen, Morton, and Arnold Wolf (Charlie & Lola) *Charlie Tuna *Cheetara (Thundercats) *Cheshire Cat (Disney's Alice in Wonderland) *Chet and Lorenzo (Total Drama Presents The Ridonculous Race) *Chet the Horse (Littlest Pet Shop 1995) *Chief Wiggum, Eddie, and Lou (The Simpsons) *Chinche (Good Version) (Mucha Lucha) *Chip Potts (Disney's Beauty and the Beast) *Chip the Bird (1991 Film Version of The Little Engine That Could) *Chipadillo (Wuzzle Babies) *Chiro (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go) *China Girl (Disney's Oz the Great and Powerful) *China Princess (Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return) *Chloe, Lovely Carrot, Tara, Jet, Riley, Danny, Lil, Mac, Carys, Soggy, Wizz (Chloe's Closet) *Chloe the Cat (Littlest Pet Shop 1995) *Chop (Grand Theft Auto 5) *Chop Chop, Hex and Ghost Roaster (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure) *Chowder, Mung Daal, Shnitzel, Truffles, Kimchi, Gazpacho, Panini and Ms. Endive (Chowder) *Christian Grey (Fifty Shades) *Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine (Resident Evil series) *Chuck E. Cheese, Helen Henny, Pasqually, Mr. Munch, and Jasper T. Jowls (Chuck E. Cheese's) *Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Chunky Kong *Cinderella *Clapper the Seal (Donkey Kong Country 2) *Clara Brody (Jaws: The Revenge) *Clawd Wolf (Monster High) *Clawdeen Wolf (Monster High) *Cleo, Theo, Leona, and Lionel (Between the Lions) *Cleo de Nile (Monster High) *Cletus Spuckler (The Simpsons) *Cleveland Brown, Donna Tubbs-Brown, Roberta Tubbs, Rallo Tubbs, and Cleveland Brown Jr. (Family Guy) *Clifford the Big Red Dog *Cloak and Dagger (Marvel Comics) *Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII) *Cody (Surf's Up) *Cody (Total Drama) *Cogman (Transformers: The Last Knight) *Cogsworth (Disney's Beauty and the Beast) *Collette (Pound Puppies & The Legend of Big Paw) *Collette's Puppies (Pound Puppies & The Legend of Big Paw) *Colonel Sanders (KFC mascot) *Colossus (Marvel Comics) *Comic Book Guy (The Simpsons) *Conker the Squirrel *Connor Kenway (Assassin's Creed III) *Connie the Cow (Nick Jr's TV show of the same name) *Control Tower (1991 Film and 2011 Film versions of The Little Engine That Could) *Cooey (Eureeka's Castle) *Cookie Monster (Sesame Street Classics) *Cooler (Pound Puppies & The Legend of Big Paw) *Copper and Tod (Disney's The Fox and the Hound) *Corduroy (Corduroy book) *Corrin (Fire Emblem) *Cortana (Halo) *Count Chocula *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Cranky Kong (Donkey Kong series) *Crash Bandicoot *Crazy Cat Lady (The Simpsons) *Crazy Good Kids (Pop Tart Commercials) *Cream the Rabbit and Cheese (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Crest Toothpaste *Crimson and Ennui (Total Drama Presents The Ridonculous Race) *Crosshairs (Transformers: Age of Extinction and Transformers: The Last Knight) *Cro-Marmot (Happy Tree Friends) *Crushinator (Futurama) *Cubert J. Farnsworth (Futurama) *Cuddles the Rabbit (Happy Tree Friends) *Cyborg (DC Comics) *Cyclops (Marvel Comics) *Cynder (The Legend of Spyro series) *Cyrax (Mortal Kombat) *Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Daisy Duck (Disney) *Danger Mouse *Danny Dog (Maple Town) *Danny Phantom *Dante and Trish (Devil May Cry series) *Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo) wearing a surgical mask *Daredevil (Marvel Comics) *Daring and Dexter Charming (Ever After High) *Darkman (Darkman film series) *Darwin the Duckey, Filbert the Blabbit, Arthur the Camelot, Bunker the Dingbat, Kloie the Horsefly, Yuri the Moosecow, Samson the Sealion, Leopold the Leopird, Warner the Tyramasaurus, Corky the Pigbit, Wackers the Mallit, and Zumbo the Zelephant (JUMBiES Toy Series) *Dash and Dot (PBS Kids) *Database (The Simpsons) *Dave the Barbarian *David Deer (Maple Town) *David the Gnome *Dawn (Total Drama) *Deadeye Duck (Bucky O'Hare) *Deadpool (Marvel Comics) *Death (Family Guy) *Debbie Stone (Killer Klowns from Outer Space) *Destructor (Futurama) *Detective Harvey Bullock (Batman the Animated Series) *Devon and Cornwall (Quest for Camelot) *Dexter, Dee-Dee, Mom, Dad, Lee-Lee, and Mee-Mee (Dexter's Laboratory) *Dick, Agent K, Todd, and Riley (The Replacements) *Dick Tracey (Comic strip, Chester Should) *Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong series) *Dil Pickles (Rugrats) *Dirt's citizens (Rango) *Disco Bear (Happy Tree Friends) *Disco Stu (The Simpsons) *Dixie and Trixie (Futurama) *Dixie Kong (Donkey Kong Country 2 and Donkey Kong Country 3) *DJ (Monster House) *DJ (Total Drama) *DJ Lance Rock, Muno, Foofa, Brobee, Toodee, Plex (Yo Gabba Gabba!) *Doc McStuffins, Stuffy, Lambie, Chilly, Hallie (Doc McStuffins Toy Hospital) *Doctor Snuggles and Dennis the Badger *Doctor Strange (Marvel Comics) *Dominic A. Wilkinson, Peter M. Wimperdink, Zoey Faye, Count Dracula, Mavis the Bat, Dr. Frankenstein, Doorknocker (Angelina in the Haunted Mansion) *Donald Duck (Disney) *Donkey (Shrek series) *Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong series) *Donkey Kong Jr. (Donkey Kong Jr.) *Donny (The Simpsons) *Donny Dog (Maple Town) *Dora, Boots, Diego, Swiper, Backpack, Isa, Tico, Benny, Fiesta Trio, Baby Jaguar, Grumpy Old Troll, Map, Big Red Chicken (Dora the Explorer) *Doraemon and Nobita *Dormouse (Disney's Alice in Wonderland) *Dorothy Gale and Toto (The Wizard of Oz) *Doremi Harukase (Ojamajo Doremi) *Doug Funnie (Disney's Doug) *Dracula, Mavis, Jonathan Loughran, Frankenstein, Eunice, Wayne, Wanda, Griffin, Vlad Dracula, Murray, and Dennis (Hotel Transylvania) *Draco (Dragonheart) *Draculaura (Monster High) *Dragonstorm (Transformers: The Last Knight) *Drederick Tatum (The Simpsons) *Drift (Transformers: Age of Extinction and Tranformers: The Last Knight) *Droop (The Muppets) *Dru (Despicable Me 3) *Drumstick the Rooster (Diddy Kong Racing) *Dr. Dog and Mrs. Dog (Maple Town) *Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Good Version* (Phineas and Ferb) *Dr. Edward Dalton (Daybreakers) *Dr. Goat (Maple Town) *Dr. Hartman (Family Guy) *Dr. Hibbert (The Simpsons) *Dr. Mario (Dr. Mario games) *Dr. Nefario (Despicable Me) *Dr. Nick (The Simpsons) *Dr. Perception (Futurama) *Dudley (Mystic Island) *Duggee, Betty, Happy, Roly, Tag, Norrie (Hey Duggee) *Duck Hunt (Duck Hunt) *Duffman (The Simpsons) *Dwayne and Dwayne Jr. (Total Drama Presents The Ridonculous Race) *Dwight Conrad (Futurama) *Earl Sinclair, Fran Sinclair, Robbie Sinclair, Charlene Sinclair, Baby Sinclair, and Eythl Phillips (Dinosaurs) *Early, Rusty, Granny, Lil, The Sheriff, Krystal, Dan Halen, Reverend, Deputy Denny, Tammi, Macho-Man Randy, Others (Squidbillies) *Ed, Edd and Eddy *Eddie Storkowitz (Birdz) *Edison the Elephant (The Great Space Coaster) *Edward Cullen (Twilight) *Edward Kenway (Assassin's Creed: Black Flag) *Elephant (Sharon, Lois, and Bram's Elephant Show) *Elektra (Marvel Comics) *Eleroo (Wuzzles) *Ella (Total Drama) *Ellie the Elephant (Donkey Kong Country 3) *Ellody and Mary (Total Drama Presents The Ridonculous Race) *Elmo (Sesame Street Classics) *El Rey (Mucha Lucha) *Elise Kingsley, Lilly the Mouse, Tommy Jacobs, Mr. Hugh Kingsley, Mrs. Jane Kingsley, Chester the Mouse, Wilson the Mouse, Victor the Mouse, Garland the Mouse, Ginger the Mouse, Lilly's Mother and Father, Julius, Ms. Mimi Howard, Coach Lana Smith, Captain Stuffy, Mr. Slinger (Kevin Henkes' Lilly) *Elves *Elzar (Futurama) *Emblem of Thailand Garuda (Buddhism/Hinduism) *Emma (Eureeka's Castle) *Emma Frost (Marvel Comics) *Emmy, Max, Cassie, Ord, Zak & Wheezie, Enrique, and Quetzal (Dragon Tales) *Energizer Bunny *Enguarde the Swordfish (Donkey Kong Country) *Eric (Go! Animate series) *Eric and Max (Disney's The Little Mermaid) *Erin, Dean, Rick, and Ben (The Simpsons) *Espio the Chameleon (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Erin Esurance wearing a half-face gas mask *Ernest Otter (PB&J Otter) *Esmeralda and Djahli (Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Eureeka (Eureeka's Castle) *Evening Express (2011 film version of The Little Engine That Could) *Ewoks (Star Wars) *Expresso (Donkey Kong Country 2) *Ezio Auditore (Assassin's Creed II) *Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, and Marceline (Adventure Time) *Finn (Star Wars) *Fanny Fox (Maple Town) *Fantastic Four (Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Woman, Human Torch, Thing) *Falco (Starfox) *Falcon (Marvel Comics) *FeetFace (Noggin's Second Mascot) *Felicia (Darkstalkers) *Fender (Futurama) *Finley the Flying Monkey (Disney's Oz the Great and Powerful) *Fird, Dicken, Butterfrog, Elephonkey, Shamel, and Bertle (Firffels) *First Mate Jenny (Bucky O'Hare) *Fishy Joe (Futurama) *Fit Fat Tony, Louie, and Legs (The Simpsons) *Fix-It Felix Jr. (Disney's Wreck-It Ralph) *Flapper the Parrot (Donkey Kong Country 2) *Flapjack and Captain K'nuckles *Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *Flick Duck (PB&J Otter) *Flint Lockwood, Earl, Sam Sparks, Manny, Steve, Foodimals, Barry, Brent, Mr. Lockwood, Barb (Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs) *Flippy the Bear (Happy Tree Friends) *Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather (Disney's Sleeping Beauty) *Flounder (Disney's The Little Mermaid) *Flurl the Squirrel (Donkey Kong Jungle Beat) *Flying Giraffe *Food Fight, Chopper, Torch, Blades, Funny Bone, Fist Bump, Tread Head, Déjà Vu, Trail Blazer, Cobra Cadabra, High Five, Bat Spin, Flip Wreck, Rocky Roll, Fling Kong, Echo, Spotlight and Blackout (Skylanders: Trap Team) *Forgetful Jones (Sesame Street Classics) *Fox (Starfox) *Foxee (Wuzzle Babies) *Foxxy Love (Drawn Together) *Fozzie Bear (The Muppets) *Francine (Samurai Pizza Cats) *Francine Smith, Steve Smith, Klaus, Roger Smith, Haley Smith, Jeff Fischer-Smith, Snott, Barry, Toshi (American Dad) *Frank, Brenda, Barry, Sammy Bagel, Teresa del Taco, Gum, Kareem Abdul Lavash, Other Food (Sausage Party) *Frank Moses (Red) *Frank West and Chuck Greene (Deadrising series) *Franken Berry *Frankie Stein (Monster High) *Franklin Turtle, Bear, Beaver, Rabbit, Coyote, Goose, Fox, Snail (Franklin) *Franklin Clinton, Michael De Santa, & Trevor Phillips (Grand Theft Auto 5) *Frazzle (Sesame Street Classics) *Fred Jones (Scooby-Doo) wearing a surgical mask *Freddy Flamingo, Henry Hippo, Carly Crab, Wally Whale, Sammy Snake, Daphne Dolphin, and Billy Buffalo (Huggies CleanTeam) *Freddy Fox (Maple Town) *French Twist (Mucha Lucha) *Front Row Joe (Cinemark Mascot) *Funky Kong (Donkey Kong series) *Fur Foot, Beauty Stem, Elf Cup, Shaggy Mane, Puff Ball, Oyster, Slippery Jack, Panther Cap, Earth Star, and Mistle-Toad (Toad Patrol) *Furbies (Furby franchise) *Furgus (Rango) *G.I. Joe (Hasbro) *Gabby, Stella, and Carmen (Totally Spies) in their "Mommies Dearest" versions, but in their jade green, hot pink, and royal blue spy catsuits *Gan and Gon (Gan to Gon) *Gamba, Bōbo, Yoisho, Gakusha, Shijin, Ikasama, and Chūta (Gamba no Bōken) *Gambit (Marvel Comics) *Gamera *Garuda (Buddhism/Hinduism) *Gary Chalmers (The Simpsons) *Gary Gnu (The Great Space Coaster) *Gearshift, Oily, and Fatbot (Futurama) *Geena the Giraffe (Geena's Tremendous Tooth Adventure) *General Catton (Samurai Pizza Cats) *Genie (Disney's Aladdin) *Geoff (Total Drama) *George the Hippo and Martha the Hippo *Gerry and Pete (Total Drama Presents The Ridonculous Race) *Ghost Rider (Marvel Comics) *Girl Train (2011 film version of The Little Engine That Could) *Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Gil Gunderson (The Simpsons) *Gill Grunt, Zap, Wham-Shell, and Slam Bam (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure) *Gizmo (Gremlins) *Gladys the Cow (Sesame Street Classics) *Glenn Quagmire (Family Guy) *Glimmer the Anglerfish (Donkey Kong Country 2) *Globetrotter (Futurama) *Gloria Gopher (Under the Umbrella Tree) *Glower the Tadpole (Donkey Kong 64) *Gobo Fraggle (Fraggle Rock) *God (The Bible) *Godzilla *Gonzo (The Muppets) *Goofy (Disney) *Goriddle Gorilla (The Great Space Coaster) *Gorosaurus (Godzilla) *Grandma Deer (Maple Town) *Grandpa "Abe" Simpson *Graziella (Wimzie's House) *Greased-Up Deaf Guy (Family Guy) *Green Arrow (DC Comics) *Green Lantern (DC Comics) *Greg, Marcia, Peter, Jan, Bobby, and Cindy Brady (The Brady Bunch) wearing surgical masks *Gregory the Gopher (Kideo's Gregory and Me) *Greninja (Pokemon) *Griffin (Mythology) *Grimlock, Slug, Scorn, Strafe, Snarl, Slog, and Slash (Transformers: Age of Extinction and Transformers: The Last Knight) *Groundskeeper Willie (The Simpsons) *Grover (Sesame Street Classics) *Gru (Despicable Me) *Gru's Minions (Despicable Me) *Guardians of the Galaxy (Star-Lord, Drax the Destroyer, Gamora, Groot, Rocket Raccoon, Mantis) *Guido Anchovy (Samurai Pizza Cats) *Guile (Street Fighter) *Gumball, Darwin, Anais (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Gump (Return to Oz) *Gus and Dandy Jim (Futurama) *Guy Smiley (Sesame Street Classics) *Gwen (Total Drama) *Gwen Stacy (Marvel Comics) *H. G. Blob (Futurama) *H. R. Pufnstuf *Hair Robot (Futurama) *Hairball (Pound Puppies & The Legend of Big Paw) *Hal, Jeff, and Steve (Bowser's Kingdom) *Haley Long (American Dragon: Jake Long) *Hana makihatayama (Ojamajo Doremi) *Handy (Happy Tree Friends) *Hank, Rusty, Dean, Brock Samson, H.E.L.P.eR., Sergeant Hatred, Pete White, Master Billy Quizboy (The Venture Bros.) *Hans Moleman (The Simpsons) *Happy Mask Salesman (Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask) *Harold (Harold and the Purple Crayon) *Harold (Total Drama) *Harold Fumpkin (Rugrats) *Harold the Helicopter (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Harry Potter *Hatsune Miku (Vocalic) *Hattie McDoogal (Futurama) *Havok (Marvel Comics) *Hawkeye (Marvel Comics) *Hazel, Lavender, Posie, Mr & Mrs. Charming, Seven, Flare, Treble, Parsley (Little Charmers) *Hazuki Fujiwara (Ojamajo Doremi) *Hedonismbot (Futurama) *Helen Lovejoy (The Simpsons) *Helibird (Donkey Kong Jungle Beat) *Hello Kitty (Sanrio) *Henry, Summer, Cobby, Gerie, Nan-Oh, Grammo, Daddo, Denzel, Ivor, Harold, Estelle, Momma, Hugo, Grando, Isabella, Gurgler, Beckett, Milo, Maude, Ernestine, Gregor (Henry Hugglemonster) *Hermes Conrad (Futurama) *Herry Monster (Sesame Street Classics) *Hippo (Sports Cartoons) *Hippogriff (Mythology) *Hogarth Hughes (The Iron Giant) *Hoggle (Labyrinth) *Homer Simpson *Hoofer the Wildebeest (Donkey Kong Jungle Beat) *Hooper the Guinea Pig (PBS Kids) *Hoppopotamus (Wuzzles) *Horace (Wimzie's House) *Horton the Elephant (Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears a Who!) *Horus (Egyptian Mythology) *Hot Rod (Transformers: The Last Knight) *Hound (Transformers: Age of Extinction and Transformers: The Last Knight) *Howard the Duck (Marvel Comics) *Howler (Pound Puppies & The Legend of Big Paw) *Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Hyper-Chicken (Futurama) *Iago (Disney's Aladdin) *Icarus (Greek Mythology) *Iceman (Marvel Comics) *Ichabod Crane (The Legend of Sleepy Hollow) *Ickis, Oblina, and Krumm (Aah! Real Monsters) *Iggy Iguana (Under the Umbrella Tree) *Ike (Fire Emblem) *Impa (Legend of Zelda series) *Indiana Jones *Indigo-1 (DC Comics) *Inhumans (Marvel Comics) *Inspector Gadget *Inuyasha, Kagome Higurashi, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kiara (Inuyasha) *Irma Langinstein (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) harem-ized *Iron Fist (Marvel Comics) *Iron Man (Marvel Comics) *Iron Man Suits (controlled remotely by J.A.R.V.I.S.) (Marvel Comics) *Iron Patriot (Marvel Comics) *Ironhide (Transformers) *Ishishi (Kaiketsu Zorori) *Itchy & Scratchy (The Simpsons) *Ivana (Mystic Island *Ivy the Kiwi *iZ and the Franklins (iZ and the Zizzles) *iZac (Futurama) *Izzy (Total Drama) *Jack, Mary, and Mel (Jack's Big Music Show) *Jack Bauer (24) *Jack and Jill (Jack & Jill 2011 Film) *Jack and Maddie Fenton (Danny Phantom) *Jack of Hearts (Marvel Comics) *Jack Pumpkinhead (Return to Oz) *Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Jacob Black (Twilight) *Jacob the Blue Jay (Under the Umbrella Tree) *Jade (Mortal Kombat) *Jak and Daxter *Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully (Captain Jake and the Neverland Pirates) *Jake Long (American Dragon: Jake Long) *James Bond *Janey Powell (The Simpsons) *Janice N!godatu (Dr. N!godatu) *Jasmime (Total Drama) *Jason Bourne *Jasper Beardly (The Simpsons) *Jasper the Kamek (Bowser's Kingdom) *Jax Briggs (Mortal Kombat) *Jay Jay the Jet Plane *Jay and Mickey (Total Drama Presents The Ridonculous Race) *Jazz (Transformers) *Jazz Fenton (Danny Phantom) *Jean Grey (Marvel Comics) *Jelly Otter (PB&J Otter) *Jem (Jem and the Holograms) *Jen, Kira, Fizzgig, and Aughra (The Dark Crystal) *Jessica Lovejoy (The Simpsons *Jet Jaguar (Godzilla) *Jetfire (Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen) *Jetman (Rareware's Jetpac) *Jigglypuff (Pokemon) *Jillian Russel (Family Guy) *Jimmy Livingston (Bubble Boy) *Jimmy Neutron (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *Joe, Zoogina, Browser, AirLine, Gatherer, Twitch, Dotcom, and MZ in their 1998 versions (Zoog Disney) *Joe Swanson, Bonnie Swanson, Kevin Swanson, and Susie Swanson (Family Guy) *John Herbert (Family Guy) *John Marston (Red Dead Redemption) *Johnny Cage (Mortal Kombat) *Johnny Bravo *Johnny Quest (Hanna-Barbera) *Jojo Tickle (Jojo's Circus) *Jojo McDodd (Horton Hears a Who) *Jonas (Wimzie's House) *Joseph (Joseph: King of Dreams) *Joseph Smith (Founder of Mormonism) *Josie & The Pussycats wearing surgical masks *Joyce Kinney (Family Guy) *Jubilee (Marvel Comics) *Jude Lizowski (6teen) *Julie, Leon, Ben, Jody, Kiki, and Skye (The Puzzle Place) *Julie Herschbaum (Johnny Bravo) *Juliet Hobbes (The Simpsons) *Junie B. Jones *Kai-Lan, Todee, Rintoo, Hoho, Ye Ye, Lulu (Ni Hao, Kai-Lan) *Kanga, Roo and Gopher (Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *KangaZoo (The KangaZoo Club) *Kaput and Zosky *Kate (Eureeka's Castle) *Katie and Sadie (Total Drama) *Katniss Everdeen (The Hunger Games) *Kelly and Taylor (Total Drama Presents The Ridonculous Race) *Kiddy Kong (Donkey Kong Country 3) *Kent Brockman (The Simpsons) *Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *Kevin, Stuart, and Bob (Despicable Me) *Kevin McCallister, Old Man Marley and The Pigeon Lady (Home Alone 1 and 2) *Kiara (Disney's The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Kimi Finster (Rugrats) *King Pen, Tri-Tip, Ember, Ambush, Barbella, Air Strike, Aurora, Starcast, Mysticat, Pit Boss, Boom Bloom, Chain Reaction, Buckshot, Tidepool, Flare Wolf, Ro-Bow and Wild Storm (Skylanders: Imaginators) *Kim Possible wearing a half-face gas mask *King of Siam and Anna (The King and I) *King Arthur (Medieval Mythology) *King Caesar (Godzilla) *King Kong (2005 and 2017/2020 Versions) *King Triton (Disney's The Little Mermaid) *Kipper the Dog, Tiger, Jake, Holly, Sammy, Pig, Arnold, Mouse, The Bleepers, Little Ghost, Frog (Kipper) *Kirby (Kirby series) *Kirk Van Houten (The Simpsons) *Kiryu (Godzilla) *Kitana (Mortal Kombat) *Kitty and Emma (Total Drama Presents The Ridonculous Race) *Kitty Cheshire (Ever After High) *Kittypen (Wuzzle Babies) *Knock Knock (The Great Space Coaster) *Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Koalakeet (Wuzzles) *Koozebanians (The Muppets) *Kovu (Disney's The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Kratos (God of War) *Krishna (Hindu Deity) *Krunch the Kritter (Diddy Kong Racing) *Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Krypto the Superdog (DC Comics) *Kulche, Priffy, Tupley, Pekeroné, Budzi, Chavez, and Viole (LocoRoco) *Krystal (Star Fox) *Kung Lao (Mortal Combat) *Kuro-chan (Cyborg Kuro-chan) *Kwanzaabot (Futurama) *Kyle Reese and Sarah Connor (The Terminator) *LaBarbara Conrad (Futurama) *Lagoona Blue (Monster High) *Lamar Davis (Grand Theft Auto 5) *Lammy (Happy Tree Friends) *Landstriders (The Dark Crystal) *Lanky Kong *Lao Tse (Founder of Taoism) *Lauren Cahill (Futurama) *Laurie and Miles (Total Drama Presents The Ridonculous Race) *Leela (Futurama) *Lem (Planet 51) *Lenny Leonard (The Simpsons) *Lenny the Lizard (The Muppets) *Leo, June, Annie, Quincy, and Rocket (Little Einsteins) *Leo & Inez Wong (Futurama) *Leonard (Total Drama) *Leonardo (Leo), Raphael (Raph), Donatello (Donny), and Michelangelo (Mikey) (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Leprechaun (Celtic Mythology) *Leroy "Encyclopedia" Brown (Encyclopedia Brown series) *LeShawna (Total Drama) *Lillibit and Willibit (The Littl' Bits) *Laura, Lily, Scott, Dad, Gull, Salty Dog, Bull Dozer, Nonna Dog, Hatsie Hen, Lord Stag, Wee Rabbit, Puffin, The Squeaky Mice, The Talking Tree (Lily's Driftwood Bay) *Lindsay (Total Drama) *Lindsey Naegle (The Simpsons) *Ling Ling (Drawn Together) *Link (The Legend of Zelda) *Linny, Tuck, and Ming-Ming (Wonder Pets!) *Lisa Simpson *Little Bear, Duck, Owl, Cat, Hen, Emily, No Feet, Mother Bear, Father Bear, Grandmother Bear, Grandfather Bear, Rusty Bear, Tutu, Lucy, Mitzi (Maurice Sendak's Little Bear) *Little Bird (Sesame Street Classics) *Little Blue Engine also known as Tillie also known as Little Engine (1930 Book, 1991 Film, and 2011 Film Versions of The Little Engine That Could) *Little King Macius *Little Mac (Punch-Out!!) *Little People *Little Red Riding Hood *Little Suzy (Johnny Bravo) *Liu Kang (Mortal Kombat) *Lizzie Hearts (Ever After High) *Lloyd Nebulon (Lloyd in Space) *Lois Lane (DC Comics) *Lola Bunny (Space Jam) *London, ZigZag, Yorky, and Mimi (The Big Garage) *Longshot (Marvel Comics) *Loonette and Molly (The Big Comfy Couch) *Lord Nibbler (Futurama) *Lou (Cats & Dogs series) *Lou and Louise (Lou and Lou: Safety Patrol) *Loulou (Wimzie's House) *Louie (Trumpet of the Swan) *Luanne Van Houten (The Simpsons) *Lucario (Pokemon) *Lucas (Earth Bound) *Lucina (Fire Emblem) *Lucille (Samurai Pizza Cats) *Luckdragon *Luckl- Duckl Bird, Fowl Owl, Francise, Speck, Kesmoe, Koo Foo, Mr. Chicker, Dillon Qualstein, Bingo Flamingo and Mr. Magpie (Bird Call) *Lucky the Leprechaun (Lucky Charms) *Lucky the Little Seagull (Lucky and Zorba) *Lucy (64 Zoo Lane) *Lucy (Angelina Ballerina) *Lucy Van Pelt (Peanuts) *Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me 2) *Ludo (Labyrinth) *Luke Cage (Marvel Comics) *Lum Invader (Urusei Yatsura) *Lumiere (Disney's Beauty and the Beast) *Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Lunchlady Doris (The Simpsons) *Lyle, Dodo, Eugene, Gnu, Lana, Lance, and Louie (Animal Crackers) *M.O.G.U.E.R.A. (Godzilla) *M.T. Promises (The Great Space Coaster) *MacArthur and Sanders (Total Drama Presents The Ridonculous Race) *Mad Hatter (Disney's Alice in Wonderland) *Mad Hatter Robot (Futurama) *Madeline, Nicole, Danielle, Chloe, Pepito, Miss Clavel, Lord Cucuface (Madeline) *Madeline Hatter (Ever After High) *Magellan (Eureeka's Castle) *Maggie, Hamilton, and Beast (Maggie and the Ferocious Beast) *Maggie (The Buzz on Maggie) *Maggie Mole (Maple Town) *Maggie Simpson *Magneto (Marvel Comics) *Maisy Mouse *Maleficent and Diaval (Disney's Maleficent) *Malfunctioning Eddie (Futurama) *Mama (Cooking Mama) *Mama Bravo (Johnny Bravo) *Mama and Papa Rabbit (Maple Town) *Manda (Godzilla) *Manny, Squeezy Pants, Wrenchy Pants, Felipe, Stretch, Turner, Flicky Pants, Beamer, Dusty, Pat, Junior, Lefty, Lily, Roland, Sneeze (Handy Manny) *Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *March Hare (Disney's Alice in Wonderland) *Marge Simpson, Patty, and Selma *Magic Carpet (Disney's Aladdin) *Margo, Edith, and Agnes (Despicable Me) *Marina (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Mario and Luigi (Super Mario series) *Marshal Mallow (Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return) *Marth (Fire Emblem) *Martian Manhunter (DC Comics) *Martin Brody and Michael (first four Jaws movies) *Marty Mouse (Maple Town) *Martin Prince (The Simpsons) *Marty Preston and Shiloh (book and film versions of Shiloh series) *Mary Spuckler (The Simpsons) *Masked Dog (Mucha Lucha) *Master Monkey (Maple Town) *Master Shake, Frylock, Meatwad, and Carl (Aqua Teen Hunger Force) *Master Splinter (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Matilda Wormwood (Matilda) *Matt, Jackie, and Inez (Cyberchase) *Maui (Disney's Moana) *Maurice (Disney's Beauty and the Beast) *Max the Dog (Dr. Seuss' How The Grinch Stole Christmas!) *Max, Ruby, Valerie, Morris, Louise, Martha, Grandma and The Huffingtons (Max & Ruby) *Max Payne *Maya and Miguel *Maya the Bee and Willy *Mayor Adam West (Family Guy) *Mayor Dandy Lion (Maple Town) *Mayor of Halloween Town (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Mayor of Imaginationland *Mayor Jeff Otter (PB&J Otter) *Mayor Joe Quimby (The Simpsons) *Mecha-King Ghidorah (Godzilla) *Mega Man *Megaman Volnutt (Megaman Legends series) *Megamind and Minion (Megamind) *Melody (Disney's The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) *Meowzma O' Tool (Samurai Pizza Cats) *Mermaids & Mermen *Meta Knight (Kirby series) *Metro Man (Megamind) *Mewtwo (Pokemon) *Mickey Mouse (Disney) *Miffy the Bunny *Mighty Mouse (Terrytoons) *Mike (Total Drama) *Mike Banning, Benjamin Asher (Olympus Has Fallen, London Has Fallen) *Mike Brady (The Brady Bunch) *Mike Haggar (Final Fight series) *Mike Tobacco (Killer Klowns from Outer Space) *Mikey Mole (Maple Town) *Miles Tails Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Milhouse Van Houten (The Simpsons) *Milli, Geo, Bot, and Umi Car (Team Umizoomi) *Mime (Happy Tree Friends) *Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Miss Deer (Maple Town) *Miss Spider, Squirt, Shimmer, Dragon, Bounce, Holley, Spinner, Snowdrop & Pansy, Wiggle, Ned & Ted, Stinky (Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends) *Miss Tammy (Family Guy) *Missie Mouse (Maple Town) *Mo, Ringo, Rick, Ruby, Pop Rock, and Fannie May (Klasky-Csupo's short Rollin' Rock Starz) *Moe Szyslak (The Simpsons) *Mog, Pinky, Little Atmark, Wolo, Catch, Miss T, Tom, Yam, and Pukadon (Super Bust-a-Move) *Mokey Fraggle (Fraggle Rock) *Molly, Gil, Deema, Oona, Nonny, Mr. Grouper, Bubble Puppy, Little Fish, Goby (Bubble Guppies) *Momoko Azuka (Ojamajo Doremi) *Mongo the Giant Gingerbread Man (Shrek 2) *Monique (Futurama) *Moofly (Wuzzle Babies) *Moon Knight (Marvel Comics) *Moose & Zee *Moosel (Wuzzles) *Morbo and Linda van Schoonhoven (Futurama) *Mordecai and Rigby (Regular Show) *Morgan Le Fay *Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers) *Morph (The Amazing Adventures of Morph) *Mort Goldman & Neil Goldman (Family Guy) *Moses and Tzipporah (The Prince of Egypt) *Mosy the Mosasuarus (Jurassic World) *Mothra (Godzilla) *Mowgli (Disney's The Jungle Book) *Mr. Badger and Mrs. Badger (Maple Town) *Mr. Bear and Mrs. Bear (Maple Town) *Mr. Beaver and Mrs. Beaver (Maple Town) *Mr. Bill *Mr. Burns and Smithers (Simpsons) *Mr. Clean *Mr. Fox and Mrs. Fox (Maple Town) *Mr. Game & Watch (Super Smash Bros. series) *Mr Hankey (South Park) *Mr. Happy *Mr. Knack (Eureeka's Castle) *Mr. Magoo *Mr. Mole and Mrs. Mole (Maple Town) *Mr. Monopoly (Monopoly game) *Mr. Mouse and Mrs. Mouse (Maple Town) *Mr. Mucus, Mrs. Mucus, and Junior Mucus (Mucinex) *Mr. Pig and Mrs. Pig (Maple Town) *Mr. Potato Head & Mrs. Potato Head (Toy Story) *Mr. Raccoon and Mrs. Raccoon (Maple Town) *Mr. Snuffleupagus (Sesame Street Classics) *Mr. Toad (The Wind in the Willows) *Mr. Tummnus (The Chronicles of Narnia) *Mrs. Potts (Disney's Beauty and the Beast) *Ms. Marvel (Marvel Comics) *Muffin the Mule *Mumble (Happy Feet 1 & 2) *Munchy Beaver (PB&J Otter) *Mutants (Futurama) *Mystics (The Dark Crystal) *Mystique (Marvel Comics) *Namor (Marvel Comics) *Najix *Nala (Disney's The Lion King) *Nathan Drake (Uncharted) *Ned and Newton (Ned's Newt) *Ned Flanders, Rodd & Todd Flanders (The Simpsons) *Negasonic Teenage Warhead (Marvel Comics) *Nelson Muntz, Jimbo Jones, Dolph Starbeam, Kearney Zzyzwicz (The Simpsons) *Ness (Earthbound) *New Mutants (Marvel Comics) *Nibblet *Nick Persons, Suzanne Kingston, Lindsey Kingston, Kevin Kingston, and Satchel Paige (Are We There Yet? and Are We Done Yet?) *Nightcrawler (Marvel Comics) *Norbert and Daggett (The Angry Beavers) *Noreen (Mystic Island) *Nose Marie (Pound Puppies & The Legend of Big Paw) *Noshishi (Kaiketsu Zorori) *Nova (Marvel Comics) *Number 9 Man (Futurama) *Nurse Ratchet (Futurama) *Nutty (Happy Tree Friends) *Nuzzle and Sizzle (The Puzzle Place) *Obelix (Asterix Comics) *Officer Dave Hanson (Killer Klowns from Outer Space (1988 film)) *Officer Renee Montoya (Batman the Animated Series) *Ogdenvillians (The Simpsons) *Olaf (Frozen) *Onpu segawa (Ojamajo Doremi) *Olie, Zowie, Spot, Mrs. Polie, Mr. Polie, and Pappy (Rolie Polie Olie) *Olimar (Pikmin) *Ollie Williams (Family Guy) *Oobi, Uma, Kako and Grampu (Oobi) *Ooh and Aah *Ooklah the Mok (Thundarr the Barbarian) *Ootsie and Bootsie Snootie (PB&J Otter) *Opal Otter (PB&J Otter) *Opie (Family Guy) *Optimus Prime (Transformers) *Orbit Lady (Orbit Gum Commercials) *Orcs (Warcraft) *Orco the Killer Whale (Donkey Kong Jungle Beat) *Orko (He-man) *Oscar Otter (Maple Town) *Oso (Special Agent Oso) *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *Oswald the Octopus (Oswald) *Otto Man (The Simpsons) *Ovide, Saphron, Polo, Groaner, Doe, Rae, Mi, and Matilda (Ovide and the Gang) *Owen (Total Drama) *Ozzie S. Otter, Arizona Parrot, Toro Bull, Melanie Mouse, Willie Woodchuck, Toby Tortoise, Elissa Parrot, Freddy Fox, Olumide Okapi, Reggie Rhino, Rusty and Rosy Raccoon, Sylvia Stork, Grandpa Emmett Otter (Ozzie's World) *P.C., Party, Pancake, Puzzle, Prize, Puffball, Pretty Bit, Potato Chip, and Putter (Popples) *Pachycephalosaurus (Prehistoric Animals) *Pachyrhinosaurus (Prehistoric Animals) *Pac-Man (Pac-Man) *Palutena (Kid Icarus series) *Pandeaver (Wuzzles) *PaRappa the Rapper *Parasaurolophus (Prehistoric Animals) *Parry the Parallel Bird (Donkey Kong Country 3) *Party Monkey (Donkey Kong Jungle Beat) *Pat and Stanley *Patty, Esther, and Ruth (Family Guy) *Patty Rabbit (Maple Town) *Paul Bunyan and Babe the Blue Ox *Peanut Otter (PB&J Otter) *Pecola the Penguin (Pecola) *Peeta Mellark (The Hunger Games) *Pegasus (Greek Mythology) *Peepsqueak (Wuzzle Babies) *Penny Pig (Maple Town) *Penny Plutonium (Mucha Lucha) *Penny Proud (Proud Family) *Penny the Penguin, Keira the Lion Cub, Leila the Mouse, Rani the Tiger, Erik the Reindeer, Toshiko the Snow Monkey, Mulu the Elephant, Sydney the Kangaroo, Ping the Panda, Kirby the Koala, Rosa the Flamingo, Kari the Crane, Iggy the Iguana, Snowbert the Polar Bear, Rico the Toucan (Ozzie's Travels series) *Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Peppa Pig, George Pig, Mummy Pig, and Daddy Pig *Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Grover Underwood (Percy Jackson) *Pernell, Pete, Penny, Pianissimo, P-Pet, Pierre, Priscilla, Petunia, Paco, Paula, Peggy, Paganini, Pinky, Polly, Perry, Peabo, and Pat (PTV Park) *Perry the Platypus/Agent P (Phineas and Ferb) *Petunia (Futurama) *Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Perseus (Greek Mythology) *Peter Griffin (Family Guy) *Peter Pan *Peter Porcupine (Maple Town) *Peter Rabbit, Benjamin Bunny, Mr. Tod, Squirrel Nutkin, Mrs. Rabbit, Flopsy & Mopsy, Cottontail, Mr. Bouncer *Phil and Lil Deville (Rugrats) *Philip J. Fry (Futurama) *Phineas and Barnaby (Family Guy) *Phineas and Ferb *Phoenix (Mythology) *Phoenix Wright (Ace Attorney series) *Phred (Noggin's 1st Mascot) *Piece Police (The Puzzle Place) *Piggypine (Wuzzles) *Piglet (Winnie The Pooh) *Pikachu (Pokemon) *Pillsbury Doughboy *Pinch Raccoon (PB&J Otter) *Pingu (Pingu) *Pink Panther *Pinky and the Brain (Animaniacs) *Pinky, Tyler, Mommy, Daddy, and Mr. Guinea Pig (Pinky Dinky Doo) *Piper O'Possum (Nick Jr.) *Pippi Longstockings (The Adventures of Pippi Longstocks) *Pipsy the Mouse (Diddy Kong Racing) *Pit (Kid Icarus series) *Plesiosaurus (Prehistoric Animals) *Polacanthus (Prehistoric Animals) *Polaris (Marvel Comics) *Polly Esther (Samurai Pizza Cats) *Polly Pig (Maple Town) *Pop And Cub (Happy Tree Friends) *Pop Fizz, Jet-Vac, Chill, Shroomboom, Fright Rider, Sprocket, Flashwing, and Hot Dog (Skylanders: Giants) *Pop Harukase (Ojamajo Doremi) *Poppy Cat, Alma, Zuzu, Owl, Mo, Gilda (The Extraordinary Adventures of Poppy Cat) *Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Poron (Hoshi no Ko Poron) *Prairie Dawn (Sesame Street Classics) *President Arnold Schwarzenegger is more of clueless pawn than a villain (The Simpsons Movie) *Princess Clara (Drawn Together) *Princess Daisy (Mario series) *Princess Fiona (Shrek series) *Princess Jasmine (Disney's Aladdin) *Princess Leia (Star Wars) *Princess Peach (Mario series) *Princess Zelda also known as Shiek also known as Tetra (Legend of Zelda series) *Principle Shepherd (Family Guy) *Principle Skinner (The Simpsons) *Priscilla (Rango) *Prism Break, Terrafin, Bash, and Dino-Rang (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure) *Professor Farnsworth (Futurama) *Professor Frink (The Simpsons) *Professor Layton *Psyko Ferret (Klasky-Csupo's short of the same name) *Pteranodon (Prehistoric Animals) *Pucca, Garu, Ching, and Abyo (Pucca) *Pulgita (Mucha Lucha) *Punchy (Hawaiian Punch mascot) *Puppling (Wuzzle Babies) *Puss in Boots (Shrek) *Putt-Putt and Pep (Putt-Putt computer game series) *Quasar (Marvel Comics) *Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Quawks the Parrot (Donkey Kong Country 3) *Queen Lanolin (Go! Animate series version) *Quetzalcoatl (Aztec Mythology) *Quickdraw McGraw and Baba Looey (Hanna-Barbera) *Quicksilver (Marvel Comics) *Qulin (Chinese Mythology) *Rabbids (Rayman Raving Rabbids) *Rabbit, Christopher Robin, and Owl (Winnie the Pooh) *Rachel Rabbit (Maple Town) *Rafiki (Disney's The Lion King) *Raggedy Ann and Andy *Ralph Wiggum (The Simpsons) *Rambi the Rhinoceros (Donkey Kong Country) *Rango *Randy Munchnik (Futurama) *Rapunzel *Ratchet (Transformers) *Ratchet & Clank *Rattly the Rattlesnake (Donkey Kong Country 2) *Raven (DC Comics and Teen Titans) *Raven Queen (Ever After High) *Rayman *Red Fraggle (Fraggle Rock) *Reepicheep (Chronicles of Narnia) *Reflex (Pound Puppies & The Legend of Big Paw) *Ren and Stimpy *Reverend Lionel Preacherbot (Futurama) *Reverend Lovejoy (The Simpsons) *Rexy (Jurassic Park franchise) *Rey (Star Wars) *Rhinokey (Wuzzles) *Rich Texan (The Simpsons) *Richard (The Little Engine That Could 2011 Movie) *Richard M. Nixon's Head (Futurama) *Rick, Morty, Beth, Jerry, Summer, Jessica (Rick and Morty) *Ricky Rabbit (Maple Town) *Ricky Z (Klasky-Csupo's Ricky Z Pilot) *Rikochet (Mucha Lucha) *Rizzo the Rat (The Muppets) *R.O.B (Robotic Operating Buddy) *Robot Chicken *Robot Jones (Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?) *Robot Monkey Team (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go) *Robin (Male & Female) (Fire Emblem) *Robin Hood *Rock and Spud (Total Drama Presents The Ridonculous Race) *Rocko the Rockhopper (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Rocko, Filburt and Heffer Wolfe (Rocko's Modern Life) *Rockety Rocket *Rocky and Bullwinkle (The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show) *Rodan (Godzilla) *Rodney (Total Drama) *Rogue (Marvel Comics) *Roller Brawl, Countdown, Slobber Tooth, Bumble Blast, Pop Thorn, Zoo Lou, Scorp, Star Strike, Rip Tide, Wind-Up, Grim Creeper, Smolderdash, Dune Bug, Fryno, Scratch and Punk Shock (Skylanders: Swap Force) *Ron Stoppable wearing a half-face gas mask *Ronald McDonald (McDonald's Restaurant) *Roobear Koala, Laura Koala, Mama Koala, Papa Koala, Mimi Rabbit, Floppy Rabbit, Nick Penguin, Pamie Penguin, Mr. Penguin, Mrs. Penguin, the Penguin Family triplets, Betty Koala, Weather, Maki-Maki, Duckbill, Miss Lewis, Kiwi, Mr. Mayor, Mr. Curator, Dr. Flight, Mr. Flash, Cosmo, Diana, The Ringmaster, Uncle Mailman, Dr. Nose, Mr. Steam, Captain Briney, Station Master, and Mingle (Adventures of the Little Koala) *Roosevelt Franklin (Sesame Street Classics) *Rosalina and Lumas (Mario series) *Rousso (Wimzie's House) *Rowlf (The Muppets) *Roxanne Ritchi (Megamind) *Roxie Raccoon (Maple Town) *Roy (Fire Emblem) *Ruby Rose (RWBY) *Rupert (Family Guy) *Russell (Happy Tree Friends) *Rusty, Ruby, Ray, Whirly, Crush, Jack, Botasaur, Bytes (Rusty Rivets) *Rusty Old Engine also known as Jebadiah also known as Rusty (1930 Book, 1991 Film, and 2011 Film Versions of The Little Engine That Could) *Ruth Powers (The Simpsons) *Ruthie Raccoon (Maple Town) *Ryan and Stephanie (Total Drama Presents The Ridonculous Race) *Ryder, Chase, Marshall, Skye, Rocky, Rubble, Zuma, Robo-Dog, Everest, Tracker (PAW Patrol) *Ryu and Ken Masters (Street Fighter series) *Sabrina the Teenage Witch *Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mini Moon, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Pluto, and Sailor Saturn all wearing poison-shielding masks *Saint Walker (DC Comics) *Sal (Futurama) *Sally (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Sam (Total Drama) *Sam, Clover, and Alex (Totally Spies) *Sam Manson (Danny Phantom) *Sam the Super-Automated Robot (Sesame Street Classics) *Samey (Total Drama) *Samus / Zero Suit Samus (Metroid series) *Santa Claus *Santa Claus, Mrs. Claus, Frosty the Snowman, Christmas Elves, Rudolph, Dancer, Dasher, Donner, Blitzen, Vixen, Prancer, Comet, and Cupid *Santa's Little Helper (The Simpsons) *Sarah Wiggum (The Simpsons) *Sarah Williams (Labyrinth) *Satyrs (Greek Mythology) *Scarlet Witch (Marvel Comics) *Scooby-Doo wearing a surgical mask *Scootch Raccoon (PB&J Otter) *Scooter (The Muppets) *Scout, Soldier, Pryo, Demoman, Heavy, Engineer, Medic, Sniper, Spy (Team Fortress 2) *Scruffy Scruffington (Futurama) *Sea Captain (The Simpsons) *Seamus (Family Guy) *Sean Devlin (The Saboteur) *Sebastian (Disney's The Little Mermaid) *Selene (Underworld series) *Sergeant Butch Kowalski (Littlest Pet Shop 1995) *Sergeant Calhoun (Disney's Wreck-It Ralph) *Seven Little Monsters *Shaggy Rogers (Scooby-Doo) wearing a surgical mask *Shakey Sanchez (The Muppets) *Shaun the Sheep, Bitzer, Farmer, Timmy, Timmy's Mum, Pidsley, Pigs, Bull, Ducks, Flock (Shaun the Sheep) *Shauna Chalmers (The Simpsons) *Shawn (Total Drama) *She-Hulk (Marvel Comics) *Sherlock Hemlock (Sesame Street Classics) *Sheriff Callie, Deputy Peck, and Toby (Sheriff Callie's Wild West) *Sherri & Terri (The Simpsons) *Shiny New Passenger Engine also known as Farnsworth the Diesel also known as Shiny New Engine (1930 Book, 1991 Film, and 2011 Film Versions of The Little Engine That Could) *Shirley, Keith, Laurie, Danny, Chris, and Tracy Partridge (The Partridge Family) wearing surgical masks *Shiva (Mythology) *Shrek *Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles) *Sideshow Mel (The Simpsons) *Sideswipe (Transformers) *Sierra (Total Drama) *Sigmund the Sea Monster *Silver Surfer (Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer) *Simba (Disney's The Lion King) *Simon Stoolowitz (The Simpsons) *Sir Daniel Fortesque (Medievil series) *Sir Didymus and Ambrosious (Labyrinth) *Sir Klank (Eureeka's Castle) *Sirens (Greek Mythology) *Skeletal Warriors *Sker Buffalo (Kong: Skull Island) *Skids & Mudflap (Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen) *Skippy Squirrel (Maple Town) *Skowl (Wuzzles) *Sky (Total Drama) *Sleipnir (Norse Mythology) *Slimey the Worm (Sesame Street Classics) *Slurms (Eureeka's Castle) *Sly Cooper *Smurfs *Smurfette *Snarf (ThunderCats) *Snake Jailbird (The Simpsons) *Snap Shot, Wallop, Wildfire, Gearshift, Krypt King, Gusto, Jawbreaker, Blastermind, Head Rush, Bushwhack, Ka-Boom, Lob-Star, Enigma, Tuff Luck, Thunderbolt, Short Cut, Knight Light, and Knight Mare (Skylanders: Trap Team) *Sniffles the Anteater (Happy Tree Friends) *Snoopy (Peanuts) *Snowball V (The Simpsons) *Snowpea (Mucha Lucha) *Solid Snake (Metal Gear) *Sofia the First, Prince James, Princess Amber, Clover the Rabbit, Cedric, Jane & Ruby (Sofia the First) *Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonya Blade (Mortal Combat) *Sonic Boom, Whirlwind, Warnado, and Lightning Rod (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure) *Sonny (Cocoa Puffs) *Sonny Koufax (Big Daddy) *Sooty, Sweep, Soo, and Scampi (Sooty) *Sora, Kairi and Riku (Kingdom Hearts) *Space Dad (Megamind) *Spanky Ham (Drawn Together) *Speedy Cerviche (Samurai Pizza Cats) *Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) *Spider-Woman (Marvel Comics) *Spiff and Hercules *Spike (Rugrats) *Splendid (Happy Tree Friends) *Spongebob SquarePants *Spoons (Rango) *Spore Mantis (Kong: Skull Island) *Spot, Helen, Tom, and Steve (The Adventures of Spot) *Spritz T. Cat (Samurai Pizza Cats) *Spuckler Children (The Simpsons) *Spyro the Dragon *Squawks the Parrot (Donkey Kong Country) *Squeaks the Monkey (Littlest Pet Shop 1985) *Squeaky-Voiced Teen (The Simpsons) *Sqweeks (Transformers: The Last Knight) *Squire Squirrel and Mrs. Squirrel (Maple Town) *Squirrel Girl (Marvel Comics) *Squitter the Spider (Donkey Kong Country 2) *Staci (Total Drama) *Stan Smith (American Dad) *Stanley (Stanley) *Star Sapphire (DC Comics) *Starboost (Marvel Comics) *Starfire (DC comics and Teen Titans) *Stealth Elf, Stump Smash, Zook and Camo (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure) *Stegosaurus (Prehistoric Animals) *Stella (Family Guy) *Steve (Minecraft) *Storm (Marvel Comics) *Strawberry Shortcake (Strawberry Shortcake) *Strider Hiryu *Stu Miley (Monkeybone) *Stu the Dog (Littlest Pet Shop 1995) *Styracosaurus (Prehistoric Animals) *Super Best Friends Forever *Superintendent Chalmers (The Simpsons) *Superintendent Charlie (Go! Animate) *Superman *Super MechaGodzilla (Godzilla) *Susan Vandom (W.I.T.C.H.) wearing a poison-shielding mask *Susie Carmichael (Rugrats) *Suzie Squirrel (Maple Town) *Sven (Mystic Island) *Swanky Kong *Sweetums (The Muppets) *Sydney Sailboat, Zip the Water Taxi, and Terry the Tugboat (Sydney Sailboat) *Taj the Elephant (Diddy Kong Racing) *Tammy (Total Drama Presents The Ridonculous Race) *Tarzan *Teddy Daniels (Shutter Island) *Teddy Ruxpin *Telly Monster (Sesame Street Classics) *Terminator (T-800 & T-850) (The Terminator) *Terra, Ventus and Aqua (Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep) *Terry (Futurama) *The Amazing Mumford (Sesame Street Classics) *The Backyardigans *The Beast/Prince Adam (Disney's Beauty and the Beast) *The BFG *The Brown Hornet (Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids) *The Burger King *The Burger King Kids Club Gang *The Cat in the Hat *The Clearcutter (Futurama) *The Count Von Count (Sesame Street Classics) *The Cowardly Lion (The Wizard of Oz) *The Danger Rangers *The Dinger (Sesame Street Classics) *The Fazoobs (The Muppets) *The Fishtones (Eureeka's Castle) *The Flash (DC Comics) *The Flea (Mucha Lucha) *The Flock (Angry Birds) *The Get Along Gang *The Giant (Eureeka's Castle) *The Gromble (Aah! Real Monsters) *The Honkers (Sesame Street Classics) *The Hulk (Marvel Comics) *The Jolly Green Giant *The Letter People *The Lollipop King *The Lone Ranger *The Lorax *The Masked Unit (Futurama) *The Mole (Happy Tree Friends) *The Mutations (The Muppets) *The Nahasapeemapetilon Octoplets (The Simpsons) *The Peanuts Gang (Peanuts) *The Punisher (Marvel Comics) *The Scarecrow (The Wizard of Oz) *The Sultan (Disney's Aladdin) *The Tin Man (The Wizard of Oz) *The Thornberry Family (The Wild Thornberrys) *The Three Musketeers *The Two-Headed Monster (Sesame Street Classics) *The Vultures (Disney's The Jungle Book) *The Waterfalls (Futurama) *The Wiener Squad (Klasky-Csupo's short Wiener Squad) *The Wiggles *The Wildwood Family, the Babblebrook Family, the Chestnut Family, the Thistlethorn Family, the Evergreen Family, the Timbertop Family, and the Waters Family (Sylvanian Families 1980's TV show) *The Yip-Yip Martians (Sesame Street Classics) *Thog (The Muppets) *Thomas the Tank Engine (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Thor (Marvel Comics) *Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Tik-Tok (Return to Oz) *Tiki the Kiwi, Phee-Phee, and the other Kiwis (The NewZealand Story) *Tim, Moby, and Annie (BrainPOP) *Timber the Tiger (Diddy Kong Racing) *Timon and Pumbaa (Disney's The Lion King) *Timothy, Yoko, Charles, Doris, Grace, Fritz, Lilly, Nora, Frank and Frank, Claude, and Mrs. Jenkins (Timothy Goes to School) *Tintin and Snowy Milou (The Adventures of Tin Tin) *Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa, and Po (Teletubbies) *Tino, Lor, Carver, and Tish (The Weekenders) *Tiny Kong *Tinny Tim (Futurama) *Tip and Dash (Disney's The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) *Tiptup the Turtle (Diddy Kong Racing) *Toad & Toadette (Mario series) *Toaster, Blanky, Lampy, Kirby, and Radio (The Brave Little Toaster) *Todd and Craig (CollegeHumor's Dinosaur Office) *Tom and Jen (Total Drama Presents The Ridonculous Race) *Tom and Jerry *Tom Tucker (Family Guy) *Tomak and Bellgarde (Family Guy) *Tommy, Tallulah, Lopsiloo, Tooteroo, Spring Chicks, Pufferty, Mccoggins, Hopparoo, Chikidee, Madame au lait, Battersby (Tickety Toc) *Tommy Pickles (Rugrats) *Tony Fisher (PB&J Otter) *Toon Link (Legend of Zelda series) *Toot Braunstein (Drawn Together) *Toothy (Happy Tree Friends) *Topher (Total Drama) *Totoro (My Neighbor Totoro) *Townsfolks (Rango) *Toy Clown also known as Rollo also known as Beverly (1930 Book, 1991 Film, and 2011 Film versions of The Little Engine That Could) *Toy Train also known as Georgia also known as Red Engine also known as Engine 35 (1930 Book, 1991 Film, and 2011 Film versions of The Little Engine That Could) *Tree Rex, Bouncer, Crusher, Swarm, Hot Head, Eye-Brawl, Thumpback, and Ninjini (Skylanders: Giants) *Trent (Total Drama) *Triceratops (Prehistoric Animals) *Tricia Takanawa (Family Guy) *Trigger Happy, Boomer, Drobot, and Drill Sergeant (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure) *Trix Rabbit *Tron Fighter (Tron film, Disney) *Truman, LaBrea, Stanley, Franklin, Marshall, and Dak (Dino Babies) *TT the Stopwatch (Diddy Kong Racing) *Tucker Foley (Danny Phantom) *Tubb, Terence, Finbar, Winona, Reg, Amelia, Sploshy (Rubbadubbers) *Tugg (Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return) *Tupuxuara (Prehistoric Animals) *Turanga Morris and Munda (Futurama) *Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum (Disney's Alice in Wonderland) *Tweety Bird (Looney Tunes) *Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Twinkie the Kid (Mascot for Twinkies) *Twinkle, Dooby, Marigold, Twinkle's Mom and Dad, Poppy, and Charlie (Klasky-Csupo's short Twinkle) *Tycoon (Wuzzles) *Tyg, Pammy, Digger, Rick, Bogey, and Kip (Shirt Tales) *Tyler (Total Drama) *Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, Mr. Gus, Pizza Steve and Giant Realistic Flying Tiger (Uncle Grandpa) *Uncle Quigley (Sabrina the Animated Series) *Uncle Remus (Song of the South) *Uncle Travelling Matt Fraggle (Fraggle Rock) *Unicorn (Mythology) *Union Jack (Marvel Comics) *URL and Smitty (Futurama) *Uter Zorker (The Simpsons) *V.I.N.CENT (Disney's The Black Hole) *Valerie Gray (Danny Phantom) *Vanellope Von Schweetz (Disney's Wreck-It Ralph) *Varan (Godzilla) *Vault Boy (Fallout) *Velma Dinkley (Scooby-Doo) wearing a surgical mask *Vector the Crocodile (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Villager (Animal Crossing) *Vision (Marvel Comics) *Vito Scaletta & Joe Barbaro (Mafia II) *Viv the Rabbit (Littlest Pet Shop 1995) *Voltron (Voltron) *Waffles (Rango) *Waldo (Where's Waldo?) *Wallace and Gromit *War Machine (Marvel Comics) *Warden (Megamind) *Wash Buckler, Blast Zone, Stink Bomb, Freeze Blade, Night Shift, Magna Charge, Rattle Shake, Fire Kraken, Hoot Loop, Free Ranger, Grilla Drilla, Spy Rise, Rubble Rouser, Trap Shadow, Boom Jet and Doom Stone (Skylanders: Swap Force) *Wasp (Marvel Comics) *Webster (Eureeka's Castle) *Weiss Schnee (RWBY) *Wembley Fraggle (Fraggle Rock) *Wendell Borton (The Simpsons) *Wendy (Wendy's Mascot) *White Queen (Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland) *White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland) *Whopper (Pound Puppies & The Legend of Big Paw) *Wii Fit Trainer *Wild Thing (Where The Wild Things Are) *Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin (W.I.T.C.H.) all wearing poison-shielding masks *Willy DuWitt (Bucky O'Hare) *Wimzie (Wimzie's House) *Windy Woo (Naughty Naughty Pets) *Winky the Frog (Donkey Kong Country) *Winnie the Pooh *Winter Soldier (Marvel Comics) *Wiser (Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return) *Wrecking Ball, Voodood, and Double Trouble (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure) *Wrinkly Kong *Wolverine (Marvel Comics) *Woody Woodpecker *Wooldoor Sockbat (Drawn Together) *Woolly Mammoth (Prehistoric Animals) *Woolly Rhinoceros (Prehistoric Animals) *Woolrus (Wuzzles) *Woxee (Wuzzle Babies) *Wreck-It Ralph *Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, and Daizy (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) *X-23 (Marvel Comics) *X and Zero (Megaman X series) *Xandir P. Wifflebottom (Drawn Together) *Yabba, Stripey, Harriet, Otus, Paxton, Kid, Finlay, Mittens, Ruffy, Bumpy, Osbourne, Apricot (Timmy Time) *Yakko, Wakko and Dot (Animaniacs) *Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) *Yankee Irving (Everyone's Hero) *Yaya (Wimzie's House) *Yoda (Star Wars franchise) *Yoshi (Super Mario) *Zack, Quack, and Kira (Zack & Quack) *Zack and Wiki *Zapp Brannigan and Kif Kroker (Futurama) *Zazu (Disney's The Lion King) *Zeek and Leo (Klasky-Csupo's short Zeek & Leo) *ZeFronk (Tasty Time with ZeFronk) *ZimZim, Zoo, and Dot (Operation Dalmatian: Fun with Letters) *Zoey (Total Drama) *Zoidberg (Futurama) *Zooter, Ellyvan, Bungo, Taxicrab, Caria, Crocker, Hippobus, The Beetlebugs, Lance, Bobby, Dozer, Miss Jolly, Toadhog (Jungle Junction) *Zorba the Cat (Lucky and Zorba) *Zorori *Zorro and Tornado (Zorro film series) Characters of the Evil Side *6th Graders *Aamir Barkawi (London Has Fallen) *Abilisk (Marvel Comics) *Abominable Snowman (Himalayan Mythology) *Abomination (Marvel Comics) *Absorbing Man (Marvel Comics) *Acrocanthosaurus (Prehistoric Animals) *Adolf Hitler (Nazi Germany) *Ahuizotl (Mexican Mythology) *Air-Walker (Marvel Comics) *Ajax/Francis Freeman (Marvel Comics) *Aku (Samurai Jack) *Akuma/Gouki (Street Fighter II) *Albert Wesker (Resident Evil series) *Alchemist also known as The Skeleton King also known as The Skeleton King Worm (The Skeleton King and Dark One Worm) also known as Crystal Skull Skeleton King (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!) *Aldrich Killian (Marvel Comics) *Alejandro (Total Drama) *Alex DeLarge (A Clockwork Orange) *Alexander Pierce (Marvel Comics) *Alien (Signs) *Aliens (Attack the Block) *Aliens (Gareth Edwards' Monsters) *Alien Thing (The Thing (2011)) *Alice (Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen) *Alma Coin (The Hunger Games) *Alma Wade (F.E.A.R. Trilogy) *Aloysius O'Hare (The Lorax) *Allosaurus (Prehistoric Animals) *Al Negator (Bucky O'Hare) *Amphisbaena (Greek Mythology) *Andre Linoge (Stephen King's Storm of the Century) *Angel Dust (Marvel Comics) *Angel Marie (The Muppets) *Angela Baker (Sleepaway Camp film series) *Angelica Pickles and Fluffy (Rugrats) *Annabelle (The Conjuring Universe) *Annie Wilkes (Stephen King's Misery) *Annihilus (Marvel Comics) *Anton Tobias' Hands (Idle Hands) *Apep (Egyptian Mythology) *Apocalypse (Marvel Comics) *Archangel (Marvel Comics) *Ares (DC Comics) *Army of Giant Spiders (Eight Legged Freaks) *Arnim Zola (Marvel Comics) *Arturo Braga (Fast & Furious) *Asami Yamazaki (Audition) *Ash Williams (Evil Dead) *Audrey Jr. (Little Shop of Horrors) *Aunt Hazel Fisher and Aunt May Fisher (The Adventures of PB&J Otter) *Awful BeBad, Geek, and Whiner (Little Clowns of Happytown) *Axem Rangers (Super Mario Bros. Z) *Azhi Dhaka (Persian Folklore) *Azog (The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey) *Baba Yaga (Folklore) *Baby Jane Hudson (What Ever Happened to Baby Jane?) *Baby Oopsie Daisy, Jack Attack, Grizzly Teddy, Mr. Static, Zombietoid, and Divoletto (Demonic Toys) *Balthazar Bratt (Despicable Me 3) *Bane (DC Comics) *Banshees (Folklore) *Baraka (Mortal Combat) *Barbados Slim (Futurama) *Barnaby Crookedman (Babes in Toyland) *Barricade (Transformers) *Bart's Guilt (The Simpsons) *Baryonyx (Prehistoric Animals) *Bathseba Sherman (The Conjuring Universe) *Battra (Godzilla) *Beautiful Day Monster (The Muppets) *Bebop (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) as a human *Beetlejuice *Behemoth (The Muppets) *Bela (Hotel Transylvania 2) *Belial Bradley (Basket Case) *Bellwether (Disney's Zootopia) *Ben Willis (I Know What You Did Last Summer) *Bennings-Thing (John Carpenter's The Thing) *Bertram (Family Guy) *Betty Lamb, Tiny Tiger, King Komodo (Ozzie's World) *Bi-Beast (Marvel Comics) *Big Bad Wolf (Three Little Pigs and Little Red Riding Hood) *Big Brain (Futurama) *Big Mean Carl (The Muppets) *Bigfoot (Abominable) *Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) *Bill Sykes (Disney's Oliver & Company) *Billy (Dead Silence) *Binbin (Fushigiboshi no futagohime Gyu) *Biollante (Godzilla) *Black Cat (Marvel Comics) *Black Dodge Charger (Wheels of Terror) *Black Dog (Folklore) *Black Dog (The Muppets) *Black Flash (DC Comics) *Black Lake Crocodiles (Lake Placid film series) *Black Manta (DC Comics) *Black Sheep and Weresheep (Black Sheep (2006)) *Blackout (Transformers) *Blade, Pinhead, Jester, Tunneler, Six-Shooter, Leech Woman, Torch, Decapitron, Totem, Ninja, Kahn, Kamikaze, Bombshell, Blitzkreig, Weremacht, Tank, Mephisto, Homunculus, Freak, Cyclops, Retro-Blade, Dr. Teeth, Retro-Pinhead, Retro-Six-Shooter, Drill Sergeant, Drac (Puppet Master film series) *Blair-Thing (John Carpenter's The Thing) *Blind Pew (The Muppets) *Blob (Marvel Comics) *Blue Frackle (The Muppets) *Bluto (Popeye) *Bob-ombs (Mario series) *Boba Fett (Star Wars) *Bobo (Ovide and the Gang) *Bon Mucho (LocoRoco) *Bonecrusher (Transformers) *Bones and Lumpy (Pound Puppies & The Legend of Big Paw) *Boogeyman (Folklore) *Boom Boom (Mario series) *Boris Badenov and Natasha Fatale (The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show) *Boris the Animal (Men in Black 3) *Bowser (Mario series) *Bowser Jr. (Mario series) *Brain Spawn (Futurama) *Brainiac (DC Comics) *Brat (Wuzzles) *Brawl (Transformers) *Br'er Bear *Br'er Fox *Brundlefly (The Fly) *Bullet Bills (Mario series) *Bullseye (Marvel Comics) *Bunyip (Australian Folklore) *Buraki (Dragon Wars) *Buru (Himalayan Mythology) *C.H.U.D. (C.H.U.D.) *Calavera Muerto (Mucha Lucha) *Calendar Man (DC Comics) *Calico (The Muppets) *Camazotz (Mythology) *Canadian Devil (South Park) *Candlejack (Freakazoid cartoon) *Candyman (Candyman) *Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Captain Howdy (Twisted Sister) *Captain Pollution (Captain Planet) *Captain Salazar (Pirates of the Caribbean) *Captain Spaudling (Rob Zombie's House of 1000 Corpses and The Devil's Rejects) *Card Soldiers (Disney's Alice in Wonderland) *Carnage (Marvel Comics) *Carnicitus Sordicus (Peter Jackson's King Kong) *Carnotaurus (Prehistoric Animals) *Carter-Thing (The Thing (2011)) *Cassidy, Halinor, Yan Lin, Kadma, and Nerissa (W.I.T.C.H.) all wearing poison-shielding masks *Catchum Crocodile (The Get Along Gang) *Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Catwoman (DC Comics) *Cave Bear (Prehistoric Animals) *Cave Monster (The Cave) *Cavity Creeps (old Crest Commercial) *Cecil Terwilliger (The Simpsons) *Celebrities (South Park) *Centipede-Thing (The Thing (2011)) *Cerastes (Mythology) *Ceratosaurus (Prehistoric Animals) *Cerberus (Greek Mythology) *Cesar and Ugolin (The Simpsons) *Cetus (Greek Mythology) *Chairman Drek (Ratchet and Clank) *Chaos (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Charlene McGee (Firestarter) *Cheetah (DC comics) *Chestbursters (Alien series) *Chester V (Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs 2) *Chet Butler (The Cleveland Show) *Chicken Zombies (Poultrygeist: Night of the Chicken Dead) *Chimera (Greek Mythology) *Chinche (Evil Version) (Mucha Lucha) *Chitauri (Marvel Comics) *Christine (Stephen King's Christine) *Chucky (Child's Play franchise) *Chump Bro. (Mario series) *Chupacabra (Mexican Mythology) *Church (Stephen King's Pet Sematary) *Cindy Slam (Mucha Lucha) *Cipher (The Fate of the Furious) *Clayface (DC Comics) *Clayton (Disney's Tarzan) *Clone Stan Marsh (South Park) *Cloverfield (Cloverfied (2008)) *Clown Doll (Poltergeist (1982 / 2015)) *Clowns *Clu (TRON: Legacy) *Clueless Morgan (The Muppets) *Clyde and Elton (Cinemark) *Cobra Commander (G.I. Joe) *Cockatrice (Folklore) *Colchis Bull (Greek Mythology) *Colonel Nelec (Super 8) *Condiment King (DC Comics) *Connie D'Amico (Family Guy) *Constantine (The Muppets) *Consuela (Eight Legged Freaks) *Cooper (Super 8) *Cottonmouth (Marvel Comics) *Count Dooku (Star Wars) *Count Dracula (Bram Stoker's Dracula) *Count Olaf (Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events) *Count Orlok (Nosferatu) *Covenant (Halo) *Crab People (South Park) *Cranks (Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials) *Cranky the Crane (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Crawlers (The Descent) *Crazy Quilt (DC Comics) *Creature from the Black Lagoon (Creature from the Black Lagoon) *Creature from the Haunted Sea (Creature from the Haunted Sea) *Creatures of the Mist (Stephen King's The Mist) *Creepers (Minecraft) *Crocosaur (Wuzzles) *Crossbones (Marvel Comics) *Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians) *Cryolophosaurus (Prehistoric Animals) *Cthulhu (Australian Folklore) *Cujo (Stephen King's Cujo) *Cy-Bugs (Disney's Wreck-It Ralph) *Cy Sly (Ovide and the Gang) *Cybertron (Transformers: Dark of the Moon and Transformers: The Last Knight) *Cyclops (Greek Mythology) *Cylon Centurion (Battlestar Galactica) *Cyril Sneer (The Raccoons) *Dakotazoid (Total Drama) *Dame Judith "Underdunk" Terwilliger (The Simpsons) *Damien Thorn (The Omen) *Danny Dingo (Blinky Bill) *Daphne Beaumont (The Simpsons) *Darcy, Icy, and Stormy (Winx Club) all wearing poison-shielding masks *Dark Bowser (Mario) *Dark Helmet (Spaceballs) *Dark Pit (Kid Icarus series) *Darkseid (DC comics) *Darla Dimple and Max (Cats Don't Dance) *Darth Maul (Star Wars) *Darth Vader (Star Wars) *Dave (Total Drama) *David Zellaby and Friends (Village of the Damned) *Davy Jones (Pirates of the Caribbean) *Deacon (Prometheus) *Dead Tom (The Muppets) *Decepticons (Transformers) *Deckard Shaw (Furious 7) *Delightful Children From Down The Lane (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Delilah the Lizard (Littlest Pet Shop 1995) *Demons *Destoroyah (Godzilla) *Demolisher (Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen) *Devastator (Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen) *Diablo the Raven (Disney's Sleeping Beauty) *Diamondback (Marvel Comics) *Diana Walter (Lights Out) *Diane Simmons (Family Guy) *Dilophosaurus (Prehistoric Animals) *Dimetrodon (Prehistoric Animals) *Dimorphodon (Prehistoric Animals) *Dingbats (Wuzzles) *Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Diesel the Diesel Engine (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Djinn (Wishmaster film series) *Doctor Doom (Marvel Comics) *Doctor Octopus (Marvel Comics) *Doll Girl (Insidious) *Dolly (Dolly Dearest) *Dolph Starbeam in his zombie form (The Simpsons) *Don Memberberry (South Park) *Donald Trump (US President) *Donny (The Cleveland Show) *Doomsday (DC Comics) *Doopliss (Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door) *Dorkus and Pinter (Planet Sheen) *Dormammu (Marvel Comics) *Dorothy Wheeler (Valentine (2001)) *Douche (Sausage Party) *Dracula (Dracula: Year Zero) *Dragon (Reign of Fire) *Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Drake's Little Stooges (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Dredger Tom Fox (Lily's Driftwood Bay) *Driller (Transformers: Dark of the Moon) *Dry Bones (Mario series) *Dry Bowser (Mario series) *Dr. Caligari (The Cabinet of Dr. Caligari) *Dr. Eggman *Dr. Evil (Austin Powers) *Dr. Facilier (Disney's The Princess and the Frog) *Dr. Go (Cyborg Kuro-chan) *Dr. Nefarious and Lawrence (Ratchet & Clank series) *Dr. Neo Cortex (Crash Bandicoot) *Dr. Phibes (The Abominable Dr. Phibes and Dr. Phibes Rises Again) *Dr. Phosphorus (DC Comics) *Dr. Robert Terwilliger, Sr. (The Simpsons) *Dr. Sloth (NeoPets) *Dr. Zander Rice (Marvel Comics) *Dredger Tom Fox (Lily's Driftwood Bay) *Duchess Swan (Ever After High) *Duke Sigmund Igthorn (Disney's Gummi Bears) *Duncan (Total Drama) *Durin's Bane (The Lord of the Rings) *Echidna (Greek Mythology) *Eddie the Head (Iron Maiden mascot) *Eddy's Brother (Ed, Edd n' Eddy's Big Picture Show) *Edgar the Bug (Men in Black) *Edith (Crimson Peak) *Edna Krabappel in her zombie form (The Simpsons) *Edvard-Thing (The Thing (2011)) *Eebee aka Evil Bong (Evil Bong) *Egbert (The Extraordinary Adventures of Poppy Cat) *Egghead (DC Comics) *Ego the Living Planet (Marvel Comics) *Eight-Armed Willy (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) *El Coyote (Bordertown) *El Macho (Despicable Me 2) *El Malefico (Mucha Lucha: The Return Of El Malefico) *El Nino Loco *El Pollito (Despicable Me 2) *Electro (Marvel Comics) *Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) *Enchantress (DC Comics) *Ender Dragon (Minecraft) *Endermen (Minecraft) *Elwood O'Neil (Grand Theft Auto 5) *Emperor Otto (Ratchet & Clank: Size Matters) *Ernie the Giant Chicken (Family Guy) *Erymanthian Boar (Greek Mythology) *Eva (Total Drama) *Evanora (Disney's Oz the Great and Powerful) *Evil Minions (Despicable Me 2) *Evil Queen (Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) *Evil Stewie (Family Guy) *Evil Trees (Family Guy) *Faceburster (Alien 2: On Earth) *Facehuggers (Alien series) *Fairy Godmother (Shrek 2) *Fang the Amphibious Shark (Total Drama) *Fates (Disney's Hercules) *Fats (Magic (1978)) *Feathers McGraw (Wallace and Gromit in The Wrong Trousers) *Female Crocodile (Lake Placid) *Fenrir (Norse Mythology) *Feral Dogs (The Breed) *Feral Dogs (The Pack) *Feral Ezekiel (Total Drama) *Firefly (DC Comics) *Fireys (Labyrinth) *Fifi the Skunk, Ying-Yang the Weasel (Ozzie's Travels series) *First Born Son, Torso, Bound Woman, Withered Lover, Torn Prince, Angry Princess, Pilgrimess, Great Child and The Dire Mother, Hammer, Jackal, Juggernaut, Broken Heart (Thir13en Ghosts) *Flexo (Futurama) *Flock of Killer Birds (The Birds) *Flood (Halo) *Flotsam and Jetsam (Disney's The Little Mermaid) *Fluffy the Crate Creature (Creepshow film series) *Flying Monkeys (The Wizard of Oz) *Foetodon (Peter Jackson's King Kong) *Fomorians (Mythology) *Forte (Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas) *Francesca Terwilliger (The Simpsons) *Frank Grime's Ghost (The Simpsons) *Frankenstein (Mary Shelley's Frankenstein) *Franky and Spike (Noozles) *Freaky Fred (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Feathered Velociraptor (Prehistoric Animals) *Fenrir (Mythology) *Fnog (Futurama) *Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) *Frenzy (Transformers) *Frieza (Dragon Ball Z) *Fritz the Rapping Dog (Titanic: The Legend Goes On) *Frizard (Wuzzles) *Frost Giants (Marvel Comics) *Fu Manchu (The Zayat Kiss) *Fuad Ramses (Blood Feast) *Fungila (Super Bust-a-Move) *Furies (Greek Mythology) *Gabara (Godzilla) *Gage Creed (Pet Sematary) *Galactus (Marvel Comics) *Galvatron (Transformers: Age of Extinction) *Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda) *Gargamel (The Smurfs) *Gargons (Teenagers from Outer Space) *Garthim (The Dark Crystal) *Gaston and LeFou (Disney's Beauty and the Beast) *Gatorpossum (Sylvanian Families 1980's TV show) *Gazelle (Kingsman: The Secret Service) *Geldon (South Park) *General Grievous (Star Wars) *General Zod (DC Comics) *Gentleman Ghost (DC Comics) *George Jr. (Lake Placid 2) *Ghosts (Pac-Man) *Ghostface (Scream series) *Ghouls *Giant Cockroaches (Bug Buster) *Giant Sea Scorpion (Amphibious (2010)) *Giant Shrews (The Killer Shrews) *Giant Unattractive Monster (Futurama) *Gigan (Godzilla) *Ginger Separatist Movement (South Park) *Gino Terwilliger (The Simpsons) *Gleeman Vox (Ratchet: Deadlocked) *Goblins (Labyrinth) *Gogmagog (Mythology) *Gollum (The Lord of the Rings Trilogy) *Goomba King (Mario series) *Goro (Mortal Kombat) *Gossamer (Looney Tunes) *Governor Ratcliffe (Disney's Pocahontas) *Graboid (Tremors) *Gracie (Lake Placid 2) *Grand Pumpkin (The Simpsons) *Grandma Stuffum (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Green Frackle (The Muppets) *Green Goblins (Norman and Harry Osborne) (Marvel Comics) *Gregory (Gregory Horror Show) *Gremlins (Gremlins 1 & 2) *Grendel (Norse Mythology) *Grievers (The Maze Runner) *Griggs-Thing (The Thing (2011)) *Grim Reaper *Grizzle, Buzzard Beak and Pinky The Worm (Bird Call) *Guinea Creatures *Gyaos (Gamera) *Hades (Disney's Hercules) *Hannibal Lector *Happy Toyz (Green Goblin) Truck (Stephen King's Maximum Overdrive) *Harley Quinn (DC Comics) *Harpies (Greek Mythology) *Harold "Stretch" Joseph (Grand Theft Auto 5) *Harry Warden (My Bloody Valentine) *Harvester Aliens (Skyline) *Harvester Queen (Independence Day: Resurgence) *Harvester Soldiers (Independence Day: Resurgence) *Headless Horseman (Sleepy Hollow) *Heather (Total Drama Island) *Hecatoncheires (Greek Mythology) *Hedorah (Godzilla) *Heff Heffalump the Elephant and Stan Woozle the Weasel (New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *Heihachi Mishima (Tekken series) *Henry Evans (The Good Son) *Henry Kane (Poltergeist) *Herb Overkill (Minions) *Herbert West (Re-Animator series) *Herobrine (Minecraft) *Hobgoblin (Marvel Comics) *Hobo (Hobo With a Shotgun) *Homer (Near Dark) *Homer's Guilt (The Simpsons) *Hooligan (Transformers: The Last Knight) *Horny the Clown (Drive-Thru) *Human Scale Parasites (Cloverfield) *Hungarian Horntail (Harry Potter) *Hungry Bed (Death Bed: The Bed That Eats) *Hydra (Greek Mythology) *Hyperion (Marvel Comics) *Hypnotoad (Futurama) *Ice King (Adventure Time) *Iggy Koopa (Mario series) *Igor (Transformers: Dark of the Moon) *Immortan Joe (Mad Max: Fury Road) *Indominus Rex (Jurassic World) *Irontail (Here Comes Peter Cottontail) *Isaac Chroner (Stephen King's Children of the Corn) *Jabba the Hutt (Star Wars) *Jack Frost (Jack Frost (1997) and Jack Frost: Revenge of the Mutant Killer Snowman) *Jack Torrance (Stephen King's The Shining) *Jacques and Josee (Total Drama Presents The Ridonculous Race) *Jade Green Hunchback Frackle (The Muppets) *Jafar (Disney's Aladdin) *Jareth (Labyrinth) *Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) *Jaws (Jaws) *Jeffery Fecalman (Family Guy) *Jen Masterson, Caitlin Cooke, Nikki Wong, Jonesy Garcia, Wyatt Williams, the Khaki Clones, Ron the Rent-a-Cop, Coach Halder, Yummy Mummy, Stanley, Darth, Julie, Tricia Holmes, Gwen, Mandy, Marlowe, Serena, Wayne, Talon, and other Galeria workers and patrons in their zombie forms (6teen) *Jerry Atric (Samurai Pizza Cats) *Jersey Devil (Mythology) *Jigsaw (Saw film series) *Jimbo Jones in his zombie form (The Simpsons) *Jo (Total Drama) *John Doe (Se7en) *John Fitzgerald (The Revenant) *John Kramer (Saw franchise) *Jonas-Thing (The Thing (2011)) *Jormungand (Norse Mythology) *Joseph Stalin (USSR) *Joshua Cairn (Joshua (2007)) *Jr. Koopa (Paper Mario) *Judge Claude Frollo (Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Judge Doom (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Juggernaut (Marvel Comics) *Juliette-Thing (The Thing (2011)) *Jumper, Trapdoor, Tarantula, and Orbweaver (Eight Legged Freaks) *Justin (Total Drama) *Kaecilius (Marvel Comics) *Kai (Kung Fu Panda 3) *Kaitlins (The Simpsons) *Kakamora (Disney's Moana) *Kakamora Chief (Disney's Moana) *Kang & Kodos (The Simpsons) *Kang Yeonsak (Olympus Has Fallen) *Kano (Mortal Kombat) *Kaos and Glumshanks (Skylanders series) *Kaprosuchus (Prehistoric Animals) *Kasai Rex (African Mythology) *Katze (Super Bust-a-Move) *Kazuya Mishima (Tekken series) *Kearney Zzyzwicz in his zombie form (The Simpsons) *Kenny Hampson (Terror Train) *Kevin Wendell Crumb (Split) *Khan Noonien Singh (Star Trek Into Darkness) *Killbots (Chopping Mall) *Killbots (Futurama) *Killer Condom (Killer Condom) *Killer Croc (DC Comics) *Killer Dolphin 1 (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 2 (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 3 (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 4 (disguised as Lucille Botz) (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 5 (disguised as Frank Grimes Sr.) (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 6 (disguised as Snake Jailbird) (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 7 (disguised as Fat Tony) (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 8 (disguised as Nelson Muntz) (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 9 (disguised as Jessica Lovejoy) (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 10 (disguised as Frank Grimes Jr.) (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 11 (disguised as Rex Banner) (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 12 (disguised as Dexter Colt) (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 13 (disguised as Jack Lassen) (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 14 (disguised as Hank Scorpio) (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 15 (disguised as Judge Constance Harm) (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 16 (disguised as Francine Rhenquist) (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 17 (disguised as Mr. Lyle Lanley) (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 18 (disguised as LT Smash) (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 19 (disguised as Dr. Colossus) (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 20 (disguised as Frankie the Squealer) (The Simpsons) *Killer Klowns (Killer Klowns from Outer Space) *Killer Krusty Doll (The Simpsons) *Killer Moth (DC Comics) *Killer Rabbit of Caerbannog *Killer Tomatoes (Attack of the Killer Tomatoes) *Killer Toupee (The Simpsons) *Killjoy (Killjoy) *King Bob-omb (Mario series) *King Boo (Mario series) *King Candy/Turbo (Disney's Wreck-It Ralph) *King Dedede (Kirby) *King Ghidorah (Godzilla) *King K. Rool (Donkey Kong series) *King Pig (Angry Birds) *King Snorky (The Simpsons) *King Wart (Mario series) *Kingpin (Marvel Comics) *Kirby Cat (Maple Town) *Kitty Galore (Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore) *Koba (Dawn of the Planet of the Apes) *Kongamato (African Mythology) *Koopa Bros. (Paper Mario and Super Mario Bros. Z) *Koopa Troopas (Mario series) *Korath the Pursuer (Marvel Comics) *Kothoga (The Relic) *Kraken (Greek Mythology) *Krampus (Krampus) *Krampus' Elves (Krampus) *Krampus' Toys (Der Klown, Pertcha, Tik-Tok, Teddy Klaue, and Nutcracker) (Krampus) *Krang (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Kraven the Hunter (Marvel Comics) *Kronos (Greek Mythology) *Kumonga & Kamacuras (Godzilla) *Kurse (Marvel Comics) *Kylo Ren (Star Wars) *Ladon (Greek Mythology) *Lady Tremaine (Disney's Cinderella) *Lambton Worm (Mythology) *Lamia (Greek Mythology) *Lard Lad (The Simpsons) *Larfleeze (DC Comics) *Larry Koopa (Mario series) *Laserbeak (Transformers: Dark of the Moon) *Laufey (Marvel Comics) *Lava-Breathing Tarantulas (Lavalantula) *Leafwings (Kong: Skull Island) *Leatherface (The Texas Chainsaw Massacre series) *Leland Lizard (The Get Along Gang) *Lemmy Koopa (Mario series) *Lennart Bedrager (South Park) *Lernaean Hydra (Greek Mythology) *Leslie Meyers (South Park) *Leslie Vernon (Behind the Mask: The Rise of Leslie Vernon) *Leviathan *Lex Luthor (DC comics) *Licker (Resident Evil: Retribution) *Lifty & Shifty (Happy Tree Friends) *Lipstick-Face Demon (Insidious) *Lisa's Guilt (The Simpsons) *Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Little Miss Naughty (The Mr. Men Show) *Little Miss Scary (The Mr. Men Show) *Lizard (Marvel Comics) *Loch Ness Monster (Scottish Mythology) *Lock, Shock, and Barrel (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Lockdown (Transformers: Age of Extinction) *Loki Laufeyson (Marvel Comics) *Long Haired Fiend (Insidious: Chapter 2) *Lord Crump (Paper Mario) *Lord Farquaad (Shrek) *Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Lord Summerisle (The Wicker Man) *Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter) *Lord Zedd (Power Rangers) *Lotso (Toy Story 3) *Lrrr and Ndnd (Futurama) *Lubdan the Leprechaun (Leprechaun film series) *Lucille Botzcowski (The Simpsons) *Lucius Heinous IIV (Jimmy Two Shoes) *Ludwig Von Koopa (Mario series) *Luke Castellan (Percy Jackson) *Lumpy, Clumpy, and Dumpy (Krampus) *Luncheon Counter Monster (The Muppets) *Lycan Army (Underworld series) *Lyle Tiberious Rourke (Disney's Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *M.O.D.O.K. (Marvel Comics) *M.U.T.O. (Godzilla (2014)) *Mad Monty (The Muppets) *Magikoopas (Mario series) *Magpie (DC Comics) *Makhai (Wrath of the Titans) *Mal (Total Drama All-Stars) *Male Crocodile (Lake Placid) *Maleficent (Disney's Sleeping Beauty) *Maleficent's Goons (Disney's Sleeping Beauty) *Malekith the Accursed (Marvel Comics) *Mama (Mama) *Man-Bat (DC Comics) *Man-Thing (Marvel Comics) *ManBearPig *Mandarin (Marvel Comics) *Mandarin (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!) *Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) *Mandy, Caitlin, and Dominique (Totally Spies) *Mannikins of Horror (Asylum (1972)) *Manticore (Persian and Indian Mythology) *Mao Zedong (China) *Marley Roderick (30 Days of Night) *Martha (Lake Placid 2) *Martians (Mars Attacks!) *Martin Brisby (Secret of Nimh 2: Timmy to the Rescue) *Marty Rantzen (Slaughter High) *Marvin McNasty (Pound Puppies & The Legend of Big Paw) *Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Masked Toilet (Mucha Lucha) *Master Hand (Super Smash Bros. Series) *Master Sargeant Sam Harper (Uncle Sam) *Matt Cordell (Maniac Cop Trilogy) *Max (Lake Placid 2) *Max (Total Drama) *Max 3000 (Man's Best Friend) *Max Cady (The Executioners) *Mayor Brown (Yogi Bear (2010)) *Mayor George Buckman (2001 Maniacs) *McNasty's Guard Dogs (Pound Puppies & The Legend of Big Paw) *Mean Mama (The Muppets) *Mecha Sonic (Super Mario Bros. Z) *MechaGodzilla 1 & 2 (Godzilla) *Mecha-Streisand 2010 (South Park) *Medusa (Greek Mythology) *Medusa (Clash of the Titans) *Megabyte (ReBoot) *Megaguirus (Godzilla) *Megalon (Godzilla) *Megatron (Transformers) *Meowrice (Gay Pur-ee) *Metal Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Michael Chertoff (South Park) *Michael Myers (Halloween) *Mileena (Mortal Kombat) *Mime (DC Comics) *Mingey and Gary (South Park) *Minotaur (Greek Mythology) *Mire Squid (Kong: Skull Island) *Miss Simian (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Mister Babadook (The Babadook) *Misterioso Grande (Mucha Lucha) *Mngwa (African Mythology) *Mo Frackle (The Muppets) *Moby Dick (based on the novel of the same name) *Mohawk (Transformers: The Last Knight) *Mojas (LocoRoco) *Mojo Jojo (Powerpuff Girls) *Mokele-Mbembe (African Mythology) *Mom (Futurama) *Mombi (Return to Oz) *Mongolian Death Worm (Mongolian Mythology) *Monkeybone (Monkeybone) *Monster X/Keizer Ghidorah (Godzilla) *Mordred (Excalibur) *Morgana (Disney's The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) *Morgawr (European Mythology) *Morlock (The Time Machine) *Morton J. Koopa (Mario series) *Mose Jakande (Furious 7) *Mother Gothel (Disney's Tangled) *Mother Longlegs (Kong: Skull Island) *Mouser (Mario series) *Mr. Barron (Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children) *Mr. Bun Bun (Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Mr. Burns' Goons also known as Joey Crusher and Lowblow (The Simpsons) *Mr. Freeze (DC Comics) *Mr. Hyde (Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde) *Mr. Pickles (Happy Tree Friends) *Mr. Tinkles (Cats & Dogs) *Ms. Cantwell (The Simpsons) *Muammar Gaddafi *Mumm-ra (Thundercats) *Muslim Terrorists *Mutant Turkeys (South Park) *Mutants *Mutated Children (The Brood (1979)) *Muttations (The Hunger Games) *Mysterio (Marvel Comics) *Nabbit (Mario series) *Nagas (Mythology) *Nandi Bear (African Mythology) *Nanny Skexis (South Park) *Nazi Gremany *Nazi Mutants (An American Werewolf in London) *Nazi Party *Nazi Soldiers *Nazi Staff *Nazi Zombies *Nazi Zombies (Dead Snow) *Nebula (Marvel Comics) *Nefera de Nile (Monster High) *Nemean Lion (Greek Mythology) *Nemesis (Resident Evil series) *Neomorph (Alien: Covenant) *Nightmare (Marvel Comics) *Nilbogs (Troll 2) *Nome King (Return to Oz) *Nomes (Return to Oz) *Norman Bates (Psycho films) *Norris-Thing (John Carpenter's The Thing) *Norwegian Dog (John Carpenter's The Thing and the prequel of the same name) *Nuckelavee (Orkney Folklore) *Nudist Alien Scammers (Nudar, Schlump, and Fleb) (Futurama) *Nurses (Silent Hill) *Octalus (Deep Rising) *Ogden Wernstrom (Futurama) *Ogopogo (Mythology) *Ogres *Old Tom (The Muppets) *Onaga (Mortal Kombat) *One-Eyed Sally (The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald) *Oni (Japanese Mythology) *Onslaught (Transformers: The Last Knight) *Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Orc (The Lord of the Rings) *Orca (DC Comics) *Orga (Godzilla) *Orthus (Greek Mythology) *Oscar the Grouch (Sesame Street Classics) *Oviraptor (Prehistoric Animals) *Owen Shaw (Fast & Furious 6) *Owlmen *Packbat (Sylvanian Families 1980's TV show) *Pain and Panic (Disney's Hercules) *Pale Man (Pan's Labyrinth) *Palmer-Thing (John Carpenter's The Thing) *Pazuzu (The Exorcist) *Peg Leg Pete (Mickey Mouse) *Pennywise the Dancing Clown (Stephen King's It) *Perytons (Greek Mythology) *Petey Piranha (Mario series) *Phalanx (Demon's Crest) *Pinhead (Hellraiser) *Pink Frackle (The Muppets) *Pimp, Sideshow, and Ms. Fortune (Blood Dolls) *Pinocchio (Pinocchio's Revenge) *Piranha Plants (Mario series) *Plankton (Spongebob Squarepants) *Pluto (The Hills Have Eyes) *Poison Cackler (Fraggle Rock) *Poison Ivy (DC Comics) *Polka-Dot Man (DC Comics) *Polly Lobster (The Muppets) *Popple (Mario series) *Predalien (Alien vs. Predator) *Predator (Predator series) *Prehistoric Piranhas (Piranha 3D and Piranha 3DD) *President Snow (The Hunger Games) *Preston Packard (Kong: Skull Island) *Prince Hans (Disney's Frozen) *Prince John and Sir Hiss (Disney's Robin Hood) *Professor Pinchworm (The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald) *Project Satan (Futurama) *Protomorph (Alien: Covenant) *Psychovultures (Kong: Skull Island) *Psylocke (Marvel Comics) *Pteracuda *Pumpkinhead (Pumpkinhead (1989 film)) *Purge Activists (The Purge) *Purple Frackle (The Muppets) *Pyro (Marvel Comics) *Q the Winged Serpent (Q the Winged Serpent) *Quan Chi (Mortal Kombat) *Quasimodo Wilson and Esmerelda (Hotel Transylvania) *Quatermass (The Quatermass Experiment) *Queen of Hearts (Disney's Alice in Wonderland) *Queen Spider (South Park) *Ragnarok (Marvel Comics) *Ramarak (Kong: Skull Island) *Rampage (Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen) *Rancor (Star Wars) *Rat Lauer (The Cleveland Show) *Ratigan (Disney's The Great Mouse Detective) *Rattlesnake Jake (Rango) *Ravage (Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen) *Ray Erikson (Mansquito) *Real Old Tom (The Muppets) *Red Hood (DC Comics) *Red Hulk (Marvel Comics) *Red Queen (Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland) *Red Skull (Marvel Comics) *Reedman (Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen) *Regan MacNeil (The Exorcist (1973)) *Reptilians *Rhino (Marvel Comics) *Rhoda Penmark (The Bad Seed) *Richmond Valentine (Kingsman: The Secret Service) *Ripto (Spyro series) *Rita Repulsa (Power Rangers) *Ro-Man (Robot Monster) *Robert the Doll (Robert) *Robert the Tire (Rubber) *Roberto (Futurama) *Robot Devil (Futurama) *Robot Elders (Futurama) *Robot Mafia (Futurama) *Robot Santa Claus (Futurama) *Roc (Persian Folklore) *Rock Soldiers and Stone Warriors (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Rocksteady (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) as a human *Ronan the Accuser (Marvel Comics) *Rottweiler (Rottweiler (2004)) *Roy Koopa (Mario series) *Rude Dexter and Rude Dee-Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) *Rudy (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *Russ Cargill (The Simpsons Movie) *Ryujin (Japanese Mythology) *Saber Tooth Tiger (Prehistoric Animals) *Sabretooth (Marvel Comics) *Saddam Hussein (South Park) *Sagat (Street Fighter) *Sam (Trick 'r Treat) *Samara Morgan (The Ring) *Sander-Thing (The Thing (2011)) *Sandman (Marvel Comics) *Sandworm (Greek Mythology) *Santa Claus Trio (Santa's Slay, Silent Night, Deadly Night, and Silent Night) *Satan Man (Satan's Little Helper) *Satan (South Park) disguised himself as Big Rat (Lucky and Zorba) *Sauron (Lord of the Rings) *Scar (Disney's The Lion King) *Scarab (Mummies Alive) *Scarlet Overkill (Minions) *Scarlett (Total Drama) *Scott (Total Drama) *Scorpiochs (Clash of the Titans) *Scorpion (Marvel Comics) *Scorpion (Mortal Combat) *Scorponok (Transformers) *Scott Tenorman (South Park) *Scrap (The Big Garage) *Scroop (Disney's Treasure Planet) *Sea Serpent (The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader) *Senator Quitas Corvus (Pompeii) *Sentinels (Marvel Comics) *Sentinel Prime (Transformers: Dark of the Moon) *Seymour Cheese (Samurai Pizza Cats) *Shan Yu (Disney's Mulan) *Shang Tsung (Mortal Kombat) *Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat) *Sharktopus (Sharktopus) *Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) *Shelob (The Lord of the Rings) *Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed (Disney's The Lion King) *Shere Khan (Disney's The Jungle Book) *Sheriff Hoyt (The Texas Chainsaw Massacre) *Shocker (Marvel Comics) *Shockwave (Transformers: Dark of the Moon) *Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Shuma-Gorath (Marvel Comics) *Shy Guys (Mario series) *Si and Am (Disney's Lady and the Tramp) *Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons) *Silver Samurai (Marvel Comics) *Simon the Monster Hunter (Aah! Real Monsters) *Simon Bar Sinister (UnderDog) *Sindel (Mortal Kombat) *Sinistar *Sir Oswald (Sooty's Amazing Adventures) *Skeksis (The Dark Crystal) *Skeletal Warriors *Skeletor (He-man) *Skullcrawlers (Kong: Skull Island) *Skull Kid & Majora's Mask (Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask) *Slappy the Dummy (Goosebumps) *Sledge (Power Rangers Dino Charge) *Sleestaks (Land of the Lost) *Smaug (The Hobbit Trilogy) *Smek (Home) *Snow Beast (Krampus) *Snowball (The Secret Life of Pets) *Snowmen (Krampus) *Solomon Grundy (DC Comics) *Soundwave (Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen) *Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears a Who) *SpaceGodzilla (Godzilla) *Sphinx (Egyptian Mythology) *Spinosaurus (Prehistoric Animals) *Spirits (Insidious) *Splinter (Splinter) *Split Face (John Carpenter's The Thing and the prequel of the same name) *Spotted Dick (The Muppets) *Spring-Heeled Jack (Folklore) *Stabbington Brothers (Disney's Tangled) *Starscream (Transformers) *Stay Puft Marshmallow Man (Ghostbusters) *Storm Troopers (Star Wars) *Stripe (Gremlins) *Stygian Witches (Clash of the Titans) *Stymphalian Birds (Greek Mythology) *Sugar (Total Drama) *Super Adventure Club (South Park) *Super Drunk (Bubble Bobble) *Super-Skrull (Marvel Comics) *Supreme Leader Snoke (Star Wars) *Sutter Cane (In the Mouth of Madness) *Suzie (May (2002)) *Swamp Thing (DC Comics) *Syndrome (The Incredibles) *T-800 (Terminator film series) *T-1000 (Terminator film series) *Tabuu (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) *Takashi (The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift) *Tall Man (Phantasm film series) *Tarantula (DC Comics) *Tarasque (Mythology) *Tarman (The Return of the Living Dead) *Tamatoa (Disney's Moana) *Taserface (Marvel Comics) *Taz (Looney Tunes) *Te Ka (Disney's Moana) *Team Rocket (Pokemon series) *Ted Radford (Midnight Movie) *Tentacles the Dog-face Octopus (Legend of the Titanic) *Thanos (Marvel Comics) *The Ape Man (Night of the Bloody Apes) *The Asset (Jason Bourne) *The Bear (Total Drama) *The Bears (Sing) *The Blob (The Blob) *The Bride in Black (Insidious Trilogy) *The Car (The Car) *The Career Tributes (The Hunger Games) *The Cat Brothers (Palm Town) *The Chickencow *The Children of the Corn (Stephen King's Children of the Corn) *The Circus Bros. (Blinky Bill) *The Collector (Demon Knight) *The Collector (The Collector) *The Creeper (Jeepers Creepers) *The Crooked Man (The Conjuring Universe) *The Dancing Boy (Insidious) *The Dentist (The Dentist) *The Destroyer (Marvel Comics) *The Dogs (Dogs (1976)) *The Dolls (Dolls (1987)) *The Eraser (DC Comics) *The Fallen (Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen) *The Fat in the Hat (The Simpsons) *The Firefly Family (Rob Zombie's House of 1,000 Corpses) *The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse *The Gingerdead Man (The Gingerdead Man film series) *The Golem (The Golem) *The Grinch (Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas) *The Hacker (Cyberchase) *The Headless Horseman *The Horned King (Disney's The Black Cauldron) *The Invisible Man (The Invisible Man) *The Jabberwock (Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland) *The Jester (Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return) *The Joker (DC Comics) *The Kabuker Twins (DC Comics) *The Kanker Sisters (Ed, Edd n' Eddy) *The Knights Of Standards and Practices (South Park) *The Lobe (Freakazoid cartoon) *The Man Who Can't Breathe aka Wheezing Demon (Insidious: Chapter 3) *The Mangler (The Mangler) *The Monarch, Dr. Mrs. The Monarch, Gary, Henchman 24, Speedy (The Venture Bros.) *The Monster (Under the Bed) *The Monsters of the Cabin (The Cabin in the Woods) *The Mummy (Egyptian Mythology) *The O'Neil Brothers (Grand Theft Auto 5) *The Penguin (DC Comics) *The Phantom (Angelina in the Haunted Mansion) *The Phantom of the Opera (The Phantom of the Opera) *The Rawhead Rex (The Rawhead Rex) *The Riddler (DC Comics) *The Ringmaster (Disney's Dumbo) *The Scarecrow (DC Comics) *The Scorpion King (The Mummy Returns) *The Slydales (Sylvanian Families 1980's TV show) *The Stuff (The Stuff) *The Trolls (The World of David the Gnome) *The White Buffalo (The White Buffalo) *The White Witch (The Chronicles of Narnia) *The Wicked Witch of the West and Nikko (The Wizard of Oz) *The Wicked Witch of Chipping Cheddar (Disney's The Angelina Ballerina Movie) *The Wicked Wizard (Adventures of the Little Koala) *The Witch (The Witch) *The Wolfman *The Woman in White (Insidious: Chapter 2) *The Woodland Critters *Thrax (Osmosis Jones) *Thunderbird (American Mythology) *Thunderclap (The Good Dinosaur) *Tighten (Megamind) *Tiffany Ray (Child's Play) *Timmy Of A 1,000 Masks (Mucha Lucha) *Tippy Tinkletrousers (Captain Underpants) *Titans (Attack On Titan) *Titans (Greek Mythology) *Titanosaurus (Godzilla) *Toad Air Marshall (Bucky O'Hare) *Toad Storm Troopers (Bucky O'Hare) *Toadborg (Bucky O'Hare) *Todd Bowden (Apt Pupil) *Toilet Worm (Dreamcatcher) *Tom Turkey (The Simpsons) *Tommy Miller (The Butterfly Effect) *Tooth Decay (South Park) *Toralei Stripe, Purrsephone and Meowlody (Monster High) *Total Terror Toad (Bucky O'Hare) *Transylvia (Wuzzles) *Triffids (The Day of the Triffids) *Tripod (War of the Worlds) *Trolls (Troll Hunter) *Tunnel Stalker (The Tunnel) *Turkie (ThanksKilling) *Twins (The Shining) *Two-Face (DC Comics) *Tylosaurus (Prehistoric Animals) *Typhon (Greek Mythology) *Tyrannosaurus (Prehistoric Animals) *Uber Immortal (300) *Ultron (Marvel Comics) *Ultron Sentinels (Marvel Comics) *Uncle Deadly (The Muppets) *Undergrowth (Danny Phantom) *Underpants Gnomes (South Park) *Ursula (Disney's The Little Mermaid) *Valak (The Conjuring Universe) *Vampires *Van Hellscream and Crabgrass (Monster High) *Van Pelt (Jumanji) *Vastatosaurus Rex (Peter Jackson's King Kong) *Vector Perkins (Despicable Me) *Velma Von Tussle (Hairspray) *Velociraptor (Prehistoric Animals) *Venom (Marvel Comics) *Vergil (Devil May Cry series) *Veronica (South Park) *Victor Crowley (Hatchet film series) *Viper (Marvel Comics) *Vulture (Marvel Comics) *Walleye Pike (The Muppets) *Walt, Larry, and Igner (Futurama) *Walter, Horsey, and Colt Kangaroo (The Adventures of the Little Koala) *Walter Sullivan (Silent Hill 4: The Room) *Wally the Walrus (The NewZealand Story) *Wampa (Star Wars) *Wario & Waluigi (Mario series) *Warren Cook (Go!Animate Version) *Warren T. Rat (An American Tail) *Wendigo (Stephen King) *Wendy O. Koopa (Mario series) *Weretiger (Indian Mythology) *Werewolf (Folklore) *Westway Refrigerated Truck (Stephen King's Trucks) *Wet Bandits also known as Harry and Marv (first two Home Alone movies) *Wheelers (Return to Oz) *Whiplash (Marvel Comics) *White German Shepherd (White Dog (1982)) *Wilde Wolf (Maple Town) *Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Windows-Thing (John Carpenter's The Thing) *Winkie Guards (The Wizard of Oz) *Wild Boar (Razorback (1984)) *Witches *Wizard (Marvel Comics) *Wizpig (Diddy Kong Racing) *Woodsy Owl (South Park) *Woody (Ovide and the Gang) *Wraiths *Wyvern (European Folklore) *X-24 (Marvel Comics) *Xavier (X: The Man With the X-Ray Eyes) *Xenomorphs (Alien series) *Xenu (South Park) *Xilians (Godzilla: Final Wars) *Xtro *Yellowjacket (Marvel Comics) *Yetis (The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor) *Yokai (Disney's Big Hero 6) *Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Yowies (Mythology) *Yule Goats (Krampus) *Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove) *Zarok (Medieval) *Zealots (Marvel Comics) *Zebra-Man (DC Comics) *Zilla (Godzilla) *Zombie Beavers (Zombeavers) *Zombie Dog *Zombies *Zombie 1 (disguised as Rich Texan (The Simpsons) *Zombie 2 (disguised as Johnny Tightlips) (The Simpsons) *Zowie (Pet Sematary Two) *Zuni Doll (Trilogy of Terror) Plot It Butter's Birthday and Everyone is Invised to Imaginationland to Celebrate his Birthday with All the Good Character and his friends Voice Cast Imaginationland 2/Voice Cast Trivia *All Sailor Scouts, the W.I.T.C.H. guardians, the C.H.Y.K.N. guardians, the Winx Club, the Trix (along with Will's mother Susan Vandom), The Ojamajos, the twin princesses of wonder planet, and Binbin wear sexy poison-shielding gas masks that resemble Sango's. *The Scooby gang and the Pussycats band wear blue surgical face masks. *Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable wear half-face gas masks that are like Canadian gas masks. *Unlike the first Imaginationland, Kyle wins Cartman. *The film will have 37 songs. *This time in this sequel will have the main characters who go to Imaginationland: Stan Marsh, Eric Cartman, Kyle Broflovski, Kenny McCormick, Butters Stotch, Wendy Testaburger, Bebe Stevens, Red, Annie Knitts, Lola, Milly, Kevin Stoley, Token Black, Nichole Daniels, Kal, Meagan Ridley, Molly, Craig Tucker, Tweek Tweak, Clyde Donovan, Francis, Jimmy Valmer, Timmy Burch, Bradley Biggle, Esther, Scott Malkinson, Heidi Turner, Allie Nelson, Bill & Fosse, Jason, Nelly, David Rodriguez, Kelly Gardner, Emily, Jenny Simon, Kelly Pinkton-Tinfurter, Kelly Rutherford-Menskin, Annie, Girl with Blonde Hair, Boy with Blue Cap, Boy with C Cap, Boy with Red Scarf, DogPoo Petuski, Douglas, Terrance Mephesto, Tommy Turner, Boy with Red Shirt and Blue Pants, Boy with Blonde Hair, Boy with Blue Hoodie, and many various 4th Graders. *As for the good characters, the only good characters who do not sing, laugh, and/or cheer are the Marvel & DC Characters, Jason Bourne, Mike Banning, Benjamin Asher, Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark, Selene, Bella Swan, Edward Cullen, Jacob Black, Star Wars Characters, Terminator, Kyle Reese, Sarah Connor, Prehistoric Animals, Transformer Autobots, Franklin Clinton, Michael De Santa, Trevor Phillips, Lamar, and other live-action characters. But Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Grover Underwood laugh and Dorothy Gale, The Scarecrow, The Cowardly Lion, and Tin Man sing. They were not seen during the deleted sex scene. *The Godzilla monsters, Prehistoric animals, and the Transformer Autobots, Decepticons, and Dinobots only appear in the big battle. *Luna from Bear in the Big Blue House appears at the end of the film as the final present for Butter's birthday when the kids are leaving Imaginationland at night after the party. *Running Gags: Mr. Knack Saying his catchphrases throughout the film. *Whenever someone calls Mr. Knack Nick he insults them to not calling him Nick. To which they say "Oh, Nick Knack." And Emma, Kate and Sir Klank chime in saying "Paddy wack Give the dog a bone!". *A character saying another character's line. And they pop in saying "Hey! That's my line!". *The real-life songs are used in this movie: Eternally Yours by Motionless in White, Cyanide Sweet Tooth Suicide by Shinedown, Never Gonna Give You Up by Rick Astley, I Will Survive by Demi Lovato, Heroes by David Bowie, Joy to the World by Three Dog Night, and Flash Light by Parliament. *The flock, King Pig and the pigs have their designs from Angry Birds Toons in this film. *The Peanuts Gang have their designs from The Peanuts Movie in this film. *The good and evil characters have their own designs from their movies and TV shows in this film. *The song Suck My Balls is sung to the tune of Be Our Guest from Beauty and the Beast. *The song I-M-A-G-I-N-A-T-I-O-N is sung to the tune of W-I-L-D from The Jungle Book 2. *The deleted scenes will have an R-rating. *Snowball will betray his evil characters and starts joining with the good characters in the end. *Big battle scenes: ** Kong, Sker Buffaloes, and a Spore Mantis are fighting Skullcrawlers, a Mire Squid, Mother Longlegs, and Psychovultures. ** Meg and her friends, Carol West, and Bonnie Swanson are seen riding cars with Toretto's Crew. ** Gru, Lucy Wilde, Dr. Nefario, Margo, Edith, Agnes, and the Minions are fighting with Vector Perkins, El Macho, Balthazar Bratt, Scarlet Overkill, and Herb Overkill. ** The Marvel and DC characters are seen fighting with the evil Marvel and DC characters. ** There was going to be a scene during the big battle where it shows the kids and all the good and evil characters have sex. But it was cutted out due to it being a PG-13 rating. But it was still used in the deleted scenes. ** There is a scene where all the kids, all good, and evil characters consume a peyote cactus and they have a vivid psychedelic experience similar to the film, ''Beavis and Butt-Head Do America ''where White Zombie's Ratfinks, Suicide Tanks and Cannibal Girls and Motionless in white's Eternally Yours play. Songs Imaginationland - The Kids and Chorus Butter's Beautiful Birthday Bash - All Good Characters I Just Wanna Have Fun - Lola You're Welcome - Maui and Chorus It Will All Be Mine - King Pig and Chorus The Trail We Blaze - Voiceover The Campfire Song Song - Spongebob and Cartman Far Apart - Butters and Linda Stotch Gaston - Gaston, LeFou, and All Evil Characters Friends on the Other Side - Dr. Facilier and Chorus Be Prepared - Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, and Chorus Hellfire - Judge Claude Frollo and Chorus The Mob Song - Mayor Joe Quimby, the Kids, and All Good Characters You're My Baby - Lola Robot Hell - Robot Devil, Bender, Beastie Boys, Fry, and Leela The Great Beyond - The Kids and All Good Characters You Just Can't Win - Butters and King Pig Mean Green Mother From Outer Space - Audrey Jr. and Chorus Cyanide Sweet Tooth Suicide - Voiceover Suck My Balls - Cartman, Grandpa Simpson, and Chorus Cartman's Lullaby- Cartman Ka Ching - Mr. Knack and Chorus King Pig Is a Bitch - Cartman and All Good Characters Friend Like Me (Broadway Version) - Genie, Discord, and Chorus In the Dark of the Night - Sideshow Bob, Douche, and Chorus Shiny - Tamatoa What Would the Council of 74 Do - The Kids Oogie Boogie's Song - Oogie Boogie, Krusty the Clown, and Minion Pigs I'm Still Standing - Stan Marsh, Bart Simpson, and the Kids Set It All Free - Wendy Testaburger, Leela, and the Kids I-M-A-G-I-N-A-T-I-O-N - Homer Simpson, the Kids, and All Good Characters We Will Stand for Imaginationland - King Pig Butter's Beautiful Birthday Bash (Reprise) - Butters Never Gonna Give You Up - Voiceover Happy, Happy Birthday - The Kids and All Good Characters Goodbye Song (Full Cast Version) - All Good Characters I Will Survive - Voiceover Hope Shines Enternal - The Kids and Chorus Heroes (End Credits) - Voiceover Flash Light (End Credits) - Voiceover Joy to the World (End Credits) - Voiceover Peanut Butter Jelly Time - Bogge and Quagmire Transcript Imaginationland 2/Transcript Imaginationland 2 Bloopers/Transcript Imaginationland 2 Deleted Scenes/Transcript Imaginationland 2 Teaser Trailer/Transcript Imaginationland 2 Trailer 1/Transcript Imaginationland 2 Trailer 2/Transcript Imaginationland 2 Final Trailer/Transcript Imaginationland 2 TV Spots/Transcript Gallery Imaginationland 2/Main Characters Imaginationland 2/Council of Seventy-Two Imaginationland 2/Characters on the Good Side Imaginationland 2/Characters on the Evil Side Category:Crossover Television series Category:Sequels Category:Upcoming Category:Imaginationland Category:South Park Category:Alternate Reality Category:Musicals Category:Musical Films Category:Bucky O'Hare Category:Monster High Category:Ojamajo DoReMi Category:Fushigiboshi no futagohime Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Paramount Animation films Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Animation Group